Complicated Life
by WilliamTheGirl
Summary: Clary ran away when she was 8 because she was being abused. She met Isabelle and they were friends. When they were 12 they were taken and forced into prostitution. They want out. Jace and Alec want to find their little sister, what happens when they do? AU, OOC. First fanfiction, I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for prostitution, lemons soon, child abuse, incest, mild drug use, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Clary P.O.V.

"Daddy, don't let Jon do it to me again! Jon, Jon, please stop!"  
"I'll stop when I please, little sister." Jon whispered into Clary's ear. Clary could hear her mother crying in the background; Jonathan had tied her up so she could watch him, her own son, rape her 8 year old daughter.  
"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTEIN, STOP THIS NOW!" their mother bellowed in-between sobs.  
"Never", he growled into his little sister's ear, while removing both his and Clary's clothes. He pinned her arms above her head leaving her to thrash while he pushed himself deep inside of her making her scream in pain. She fought harder with each thrust. After what seemed like hours he rolled off of her laughing. She got up and ran to the corner where her other was tied up and sobbed with her.  
Suddenly the door flew open and her father stormed in his eyes filled with a strange mixture of pity and pride at his son. No, no, no! Not now please not today. Clary thought. Her father stormed into the room.

"Valentine, help us." Jocelyn screamed. His face hardened and he ripped Jon from the bed.

"Jonathan, go dress yourself and stay in your room until I deal with you."

"Father,-"

"No go I'll deal with you later." Valentine snarled. Jon ran from the room pulling his clothes on quickly. He untied Jocelyn and said he would take care of Clary. She walked from the room shaking. He dressed Clary and picked her up, carring her to his car. When he started driving Clary asked "Daddy why do you and Jon do these things to me, they hurt, you told me boys are bad, but you make me bleed and bruise why do you do it to me?"

"Because we love you Clare-Bear.", he answered simply. This can't possibly be love she thought to herself. Soon they reached a house in the middle of no where. " Go upstairs and prepare yourself" he barked at her. "And wear blue!", he shouted as an after thought. Clary ran up the stairs and found a lacy blue dress thing. It was tight and short- she hated it. She put on make up. I'm only 8 she thought I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not even supposed to know about these things. She was putting on lipstick when she heard, " Clary you little bitch get your ass in here!" her fathers words were slurred great he's drinking she thought. She pulled on a pair of what her dad called "fuck-me-pumps" on she quickly walked into the bedroom. She tried to imagine being in London while her dad- her own father- did unspeakable things to her. Come on, Clary, help. She stayed as still as possible. When she risked a look at his eyes they were filled with joy; hers were filled with tears.

Clary was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Izzy shouting. " Okay, boys, we're gonna be having a few contest in the club tonight, and Clary over there is gonna announce the first one. The contest were the boss's idea he thought it would bring in more money for the club that made over 100,000 dollars a week. Clary looked around at the other girls in the club she worked in and wanted to cry, but instead smiled at the crowd- C.E.O.'s, rich men, and men who were here behind their wives back's- and said " When ever one of you throws a 100 dollar bill up here the girl of your choice will remove an article of clothing. There was a chorus of cat-calls and whoops, she felt sick to her stomach. When the noise died down Isabelle started to announce the second contest and Clary stopped listening. She already knew what it included. Selling the girl to the highest bidder for a night. Kaelie the one girl who enjoyed the job smiled and rolled her hips. Oh dear God , Clary thought, I hope this is over soon.

Isabelle P.O.V.-

Isabelle was pretending she didn't disgust herself, that she enjoyed giving sleazy men lap dances, and that she didn't want to puke when she had to talk to one. Her best friend Clary felt the same way. Aline did it so she could get money for crack, even though her girlfriend, Helen, who also worked with them, was trying to get her to stop. Kaelie, however, loved it- all of it- claiming it made her "feel beautiful".

Kaelie was the only one who wasn't forced into this job. Isabelle and Clary were runaways and one night when they were twelve they were taken from their sleeping place and taken to this club called Pandemonium. From there they were forced to be bartenders and waitresses, until they were 15; when they reached that age they were forced to be lap-dancers, strippers, and prostitutes. Both of them had lost count of how many times they had try to run away, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get away from this place.

Clary and Izzy had met in an alley way when they were 11, and knew _everything_ about each other, including the reasons they had both run away from their homes. They were now inseparable. Isabelle brushed a tear from her eye and finished telling the crowd about the contest. "All right, boys, any questions?", she shouted. "When do these contest start?", a man with dark hair shouted back to her. She plastered on a smile. "TONIGHT!", she yelled back at them. She shot a glance at Clary who was talking to Helen, they both looked worried.

Clary looked over at Isabelle and held up two fingers. When they first go there they had made up hand signals so they could talk to each other without getting in trouble. Izzy shook her head saying "No, I'm not okay."

"Let's get this show on the road!", a man shouted and the music turned back on. Isabelle and the four other girls started to dance. A man shouted "100" and threw a bill on stage, Isabelle asked what girl he wanted to strip and he pointed at Kaelie, who smiled and pulled of a pair of lacy panties. The men went wild and she used it to her advantage. Out of the corner of her eye Isabelle saw a pair of men, one with gold hair, the other with black. She made eye contact with the blonde one and turned to get a better look, but both of them were gone.

Jace P.O.V.-

He watched the girls and was disgusted at the man who kept them her against their will. After his adoptive sister, Isabelle was raped and ran away, both he and his adoptive brother wanted to be detectives for the sake of helping people and finding people who ran away. Now after two years of work they had tracked down Emil Pangborn the man responsible for missing girls. Jace was horrified to find that he had taken girls and used then to make money. Jace was trying not to barge into his office and beat the man black and blue.

He was looking around the club, there were so many men, all 20-30, most rich, all incompetent ass-holes. He looked back at the girls and was fazed by a short red-head. She wore the most modest dress out of al of the 5 girls on stage, and she was clearly forcing a smile.

"Jace, look!", Alec exclaimed.

"What!?", Jace snarled upset to be drawn away from the girl on stage.

Alec looked unfazed. "It's Isabelle!"

"Yes and I'm Lady Gaga." Jace scoffed.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm serious look!" Jace did look and did find a girl about Isabelle's age that looked just like his little sister. She was taking off a dress and her eyes were filled with malice. Jace was filled with a sudden rage, that was his sister, his _sister_, the one he remembered at eight-years-old playing with her dolls, who would yell at him when he took them. The one who didn't like him because they were too alike. He made eye-contact with her and she faltered, but before she could turn to look again, Alec had dragged him off.

"What the hell?" Jace said.

"We can't let her know we're here just yet. We have spent two years making sure this goes smoothly and we don't need it ruined by you barging into it without thinking. I'm going to go talk to people and see what I can find out."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." Alec nodded and walked off. Jace looked back at the red-head. She had removed her shoes, tights, and dress. He had an urge to protect her and he didn't know why. She wasn't his type, meaning a leggy blonde. She was short with piercing green eyes and freckles, she had curves, barely, but they were there. He tore his gaze away and saw a pretty Asian girl who looked tired, a girl with curly brown hair and blue-green eyes, a blonde who was only wearing a bra, and Isabelle finally. He had never thought of her as fragile but he was going to protect her, all of the girls if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly he looked down to see the blonde stalking up to him in only a bra and underwear. _Shit, _he thought.

Alec P.O.V.-

Most men would be turned on by being in a strip club filled with pretty women. Alec wasn't, he wasn't interested in girls who striped, or girls at all really. He was, though, really pissed off. Not only at the man in charge of the operation, but the unfairness of it all. The five girls on the stage were forced to do this. All except the blonde in the middle, he was starting to suspect. He looked around quickly and told Jace he was going to walk around and talk to some people. Jace nodded and said he would do the same. They went their separate ways, going to be meeting up in an hour. Alec ended up learning that they were going to be doing the silent auction every night and bidding closed at 9:30, giving the girls time to prepare themselves. He got an idea, his family was rich, really rich, if he waited until last minute to bid he could find a way to talk to Izzy. He also learned his sister was, and I quote, "a 'spitfire' in bed", which was something he didn't want to know.

_I hate that my sister has had to go through this for God knows how long, _he thought. "Fuck this.", he muttered to himself, and went back to the corner. He scanned to room to find Jace being cornered by the blonde who had thankfully put something back on. She was running her fingers up his chest and Alec saw his brothers lips form the word 'No', as he pushed her away from him. When Jace got back to Alec they started to walk towards Alec's car in silence. When they got in there Alec told Jace his plan. We need to call Luke and tell him."

"Fine, but there is no way in hell that we are bidding on Kaelie!"

"Kaelie?" Alec asked.

"The blonde stalker who was saying naughty things to me." Jace said.

" Okay, so we are going to bid on Iz, who else?"

" The red-head, she seems pretty close-knit with Iz and she also seems normal."

"Do the others not seem normal?" Alec asked laughing.

" I'm pretty sure one is on drugs, Kaelie wouldn't get any talking done… actually the one with brown hair seemed pretty level-headed.", Jace said thoughtfully.

Alec laughed at that. "Okay, let's go to Taki's for dinner." "Yes, I want pancakes!", Jace said like a child. "For dinner?" Alec asked, picking up a water bottle. "Yes, my super womanizer powers depend on my pancake intake. Alec who was drinking out of the water bottle spewed it all over the windshield. "Dammit!", Alec shouted, I just got this thing cleaned. "Sorry", Jace said the grin on his face showing he wasn't sorry at all. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to Taki's, Jace did get pancakes. "Jace you're a bitch." "Yes, but a very attractive one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaelie's P.O.V.-

It wasn't often that Kaelie got rejected, with her waist length blonde hair, and big sky-blue eyes, most men flocked to her. So when she saw the "golden boy" she couldn't help, but track him down.

She put her lace underwear back on and cornered him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello", he said sounding bored.

" I'm Kaelie."

"Jace."

"You sound bored, maybe I could help you with that." she said letting her fingers run up his chest. Wondering how a man that looked like this must be in bed.

"No." Jace said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, the single word hitting her like a slap in the face.

" I said 'no'. Mainly because I'm no into whores" He said shrugging.

"Well then," she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, Your loss."

" I seriously doubt it." Jace said walking away to hide in a corner hidden by shadows.

Kaelie walked away thinking of how she go to this job; one she loved. She grew up with her brother, Anthony, who was a drunk. He was protective of her even when he was drunk. He had only hit her once and the moment after he had done it he broke down sobbing, screaming and shrieking how sorry he was, that he would never do it again. And he didn't. Kaelie like some of the girls here wasn't a run away. She loved her brother, but he was so protective. He never let her leave the house alone. Their parents had died in a car wreck when she was 13 and Anthony was 18. He took to drinking when they died, which was part of the reason he was so crazy over his sister's well-being.

She wanted to have experiences and live life, but he wouldn't let her. He even had her home school on the internet. She had been taken while she was sleeping. She went to bed in her room, which Anthony had locked, and woke up in a room that wasn't hers with three girls standing over her all looking solemn and sad and angry. She found out she had been taken to Pandemonium.

At first she hated it. It took her six months before she even talked to the other girls that were here with her. Or even bothered learning their names. But in time she realized how good this whole thing was for her. All of the men telling her how beautiful she was. Making her feel _wanted_. She couldn't understand why the rest of the girls hadn't grown to love it too. She hated when Clary and Isabelle bad talked Emil and complained. She _couldn't_ understand why they didn't like it. Kaelie refused to.

She was walking past a man in a dark suit and he grabbed her arm. She looked down at his face and saw he had black hair and dark brown eyes. _Oh this is great,_ she thought, sizing him up. "Twenty bucks says you'll give me a lap dance." He said. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thirty bucks says you're right." She said, holding her hand out. He put a wad of bills in her hand and she noticed a thick silver band on his ring finger. _Lovely,_ she thought. She sat in his lap as he whispered how beautiful she was. This was just one thing she loved about her job; there was always a rebound.

Aline's P.O.V.-

"Helen, I can feel the withdrawals." Aline said, her voice slurred and sluggish.

"Hang on, baby, I'll go find you some." Aline just nodded slouching against the wall of the club.

A man with light hair, who couldn't have been much older that 20, approached her. "I got money on you tonight." He said. She plastered on a smile.

"Well, let's see if you win." She said her head throbbing. As he stepped closer to her, her mind shot back to the first night she was sold to a man. Sometimes when she was low on her drugs, her memories came up unannounced and unwanted.

_Clary and Isabelle were helping her get ready; doing her makeup and her hair. Helping her chose clothes, their expressions ones of pity. All Aline could think was that this was wrong. That she was 17 and her own person. Not some object to be pawned to a sexually frustrated rich man. Isabelle finished curling Aline's hair. "Okay, just do whatever he says, what he wants, do you understand?" Isabelle asked her. _

"Sure, I don't think that'll be a problem for me. I'm pretty sure that I won't be attracted to him anyway."

" And why is that, Isabelle asked, you never know."

" Well for one thing, I'm… um… how do I put this?"

" Homosexual?" Clary asked walking into the room. Aline hadn't noticed she had even left. Aline looked at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Yes." She whispered.

"It's okay Isabelle said softly, my older brother was the same way."

" I don't care either." Clary put in, turning Aline's head so she could put lipstick on her.

Isabelle handed her a black nightgown and a coat.

"Is the coat necessary?" Aline asked indignantly.

"Boss's orders." Isabelle said. Clary sat down on the bathroom counter, pulling on her own dress.

"All I can say is that the first time hurts, but it hurts more if you're not expecting it." "Thank you." Aline said. Clary just turned away.

Aline woke up cold and sore. She was also alone. She quickly got out of the bed and looked around the room for her clothes. She found them neatly folded on a chair with a bag of power and a note. She set aside the bag and pulled on her clothes. She picked up the note, it was short:

'Sorry, babe, but you'll probably be needing the stuff in this bag from now on.'

Aline picked up the bag and walked out of the room with a sick feeling in her stomach. On the way out she passed a mirror, she saw that she had a layer of white power on her nose. "No, she said,

NO!"

The man kissed her on the cheek quickly before walking away. She fell to her knees and suddenly Helen was next to her. Aline gripped her arms, thinking, _Good, she got it. She got it. _

"I found it, Helen whispered, let's go find a place for you to take it." Aline just nodded. They walked into a room and Aline took her drugs. It took a few moments, but she felt better. She quickly kissed Helen and said, "Okay, then, we can go now."

" Isn't this the life?" Helen asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." _Great, _Aline thought, _she's going all philosophic on me. _

Helen's P.O.V.-

Helen was raised on the belief that being pretty was important. That what was in your head _wasn't _important. Why be nice and considerate if you could be pretty? All of these things were installed by her mother, who didn't care about straight A's, which her daughter had or Student Council or Honor Roll, which her daughter was on. Her mother cared that Helen's hair and makeup was done. That her clothes were designer and name brand. Helen didn't care, sure she was popular and sought after, but the fact that she couldn't care less about what her mother did to her was the reason she was here. She and her mother had gotten into an argument about whether or not Helen could wear sweats, _sweats,_ to a sport practice. So her mom sold her here and started on Helen's half-sisters.

The job was meant to make her feel beautiful; it did the opposite of that, making her feel used and dirty and disgusting. When Helen first got here she thought maybe the things her mother had taught her would make her job easier. That because she only cared about beauty, she could forget about moral codes or self-worth. They didn't. But from every bad situation comes at least one bright point. Helen met Aline and as cliché as it sounds it was true.

Now looking for the drugs that kept her girlfriend sane, she wondered how her little sisters were doing with their psychotic mother. _I hope they're doing okay._ She thought. "My mother is a zealot!", She exclaimed to herself as her fingers grasped a small bag. "Ha!" She got up and quickly walked out of the room, nearly breaking her ankle because of her six inch stilettos. "Damned things." She hissed, looking at them. She realized that they were a pair that her mother had gotten her. Every once in a while her mother came to visit her and each time she asked if Helen had 'Learned her lesson'. Each time she shook her head. She may hate her job, but she was too stubborn to admit that and let her mother win.

She found Aline where they had last talked. They walked into a room and Aline took her drugs. She kissed Helen and said something. Helen was too caught up in her own thoughts to have heard her. _Isn't this the life? _"What's that supposed to mean?" Aline asked. Helen hadn't realized she had talked out loud. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She said and walked out of the room, leaving Aline with an annoyed expression on her face.

Clary's P.O.V.-

The night was almost over, the lap-dancing, pole-dancing part anyway. All five girls were in the incredibly large dressing room. In the beginning all of the girls had had their own room, but Helen and Aline had started to share one, so they moved all of the wardrobes and vanities into this room. Kaelie had turned on the large sound system they had in the room on and '_What the Hell' _by Avril Lavinge was playing. Clary thought the title was fitting, not the lyrics. She sat down at her vanity and looked at the small clock she had there. It was 9:45, she had almost an hour until she had to be to her bidder. She got up and walked to the bathroom, which was occupied by Isabelle who was curling her hair. Iz had very thick hair and only had a little bit of it curled.

The bathroom had a 7 foot long mirror, two baths that could fit 10 people, 3 sinks along the length of the counter top, and a shower that was bigger than most showers should be. She remembered a conversation she had had with Helen not too long ago. She recalled Helen saying something about Emil wanting them to be comfortable if they were basically prisoners. Clary climbed into the shower as Izzy was saying "Hi, Clary."

"Hey, Izzy." She said. Over the last few years all of the girls had grown comfortable with being in situations like this. It wasn't like they didn't see _everything_. They had all grown accustomed to it. She grabbed her shampoo from the rack and started to run it through her hair. Just them Kaelie walked in. She handed Isabelle two papers.

"What are these?" Isabelle asked

"Papers with your man's preferences on it." Kaelie said.

Clary started to wash her body and she turned off the water. She got out wrapping herself in a towel. "Hand me my paper, Iz." She said, pulling on some underwear and a bra and drying her hair. She looked at the paper. In neat, but heavy handed writing it said: _Likes red, hair up, minimal makeup, wear highest heels you own. _And at the bottom in all capital letters it said _LIKES TO BE IN CONTROL._ "Oh, gross." Clary said, dropping the paper.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Just the paper."

"Oh, look at mine!"

Clary looked at it, it had two words on it. First time. "Oh that's awesome." Clary said, as Kaelie walked back in. "Isabelle do you have any green heels?"

"No, but Clary does."

"Clary, can I borrow them?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Are they 'fuck-me-pumps'?"

"Yes." When Clary had gotten her she had a bad habit of calling the type of shoes that and the other girls had caught on. Suddenly she got an idea. "Iz, keep curling you hair I have an idea."

It took Clary twenty minutes to get ready. She was wearing a red dress that looked like a shirt and was backless, some makeup and a very high pair of red heels. She walked into the bathroom and explained the plan to Izzy. They were going to tease the boy she was going with. In the end they decided she was going to wear something of Kaelie's and was going to be knockout gorgeous.

Izzy's P.O.V.-

"This is kind of mean." Isabelle said, while Clary did her makeup.

"Yes, but it's funny." Clary responded.

They had explained the plan to the other girls and all of them loved it. _I really hope this works. _Isabelle thought. She was sitting at her vanity and Kaelie walked over to her and dropped to scraps of lace on her lap. They were both almost see through and tiny.

"Kaelie!, she exclaimed, it looks like a slut's wardrobe puked on me!" Kaelie cocked her head to the side. "That's because it did." Isabelle put her face in her hands and laughed. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem!" Isabelle looked at the clock, they had five minutes to get to their man. "Okay, children! She said, we have all of tomorrow off until 6. See you in the morning! And she walked out of the room, pulling on a long trench coat that Clary wanted her to wear. She put her shoes on and walked to the assigned room.

She was standing in front of a master suite. She opened the door and saw a man that was bout her age. He looked slightly familiar. He looked up as she walked in and dropped her coat. His mouth flew open and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. She thought to herself, _this could be fun after all. _She went and sat next to him on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Uh… umm… uhh…hi." He stuttered. "I'm Simon."

"I'm Isabelle."

"That's a pretty name." He said sounding awkward.

"Thank you." She was touched, it wasn't often that she got compliments that were genuine. "You look familiar." She said.

"Yeah, I'm in a band that got really popular over the last couple of months. That's why my friends had enough money to win this auction."

"You didn't bid on me?"

"No, I think it's wrong to sell women. No offense!" He added quickly.

"None taken, she said, I think it's wrong too."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was taken." She said simply.

Simon's P.O.V.-

"What, how, when, wait, what?!" Simon stuttered, thoughts running through his head at million miles per hour.

"Slow down there." Isabelle said. His head was still spinning.

"How did it happen?" he asked. So she explained how she was raped one night by a boy, named Raphael, who thought he was a vampire, after he was arrested she was too afraid to go outside. Eventually it got so crazy in her mind she started imagining things. One night she thought she saw Raphael in her house, so she ran to her room packed some clothes, food, and other things until she couldn't fit anything in the duffel bag. He interrupted her there.

"Why didn't you just tell someone?" Simon asked.

"I wasn't in my right mind how was I supposed to think logically?"

"Okay fine keep talking".

She did. She had told him how she met Clary and three months after meeting her new best friend she was taken here.

"How old were you, Izzy?" he asked.

"I was 12." she said

"How old are you now?"

"Almost 19"

"No, why you haven't tried to get away?"

"Who says I haven't tried?" She scoffed. "Because believe me I have."

"I'm sorry, is there anything-" she cut him off.

"No, there is nothing you can do, it's incredibly nice that you want to help but I don't think there's anything you could do to help any of us."

Simon looked at this girl there one who made his stomach clench when she walked into the room. The one he didn't know, but still wanted to protect after learning everything about her.

"Isabelle, what if I called the cops or something?"

" I don't think that would work Emil, our boss, surprisingly thorough. We had cops search the place once but Emil, he has files and fake stories and alibis."

Simon thought for a moment, then a thought struck him, one he hadn't thought of years, that was buried so deep in his mind that he had almost forgotten it completely. "Isabelle, he said quietly, what is Clary's full name?" He had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Why would you want to know that?" She asked him

"Just tell me" .

She didn't say anything.

"Is it Clarissa Adele Morgenstern?" He asked louder then necessary. Isabelle's head flipped up curls bouncing. "How did you know that?! How could you possibly know that?"

"I knew her once when we were little she was my best friend."

"Wait your Simon Lewis, _the Simon Lewis_?! The one Clary told me I was replacing when we got here?"

"I guess so? He said awkwardly. _Clary_, he thought, _she's not gone, she's here though. _"This is crazy" he said. Isabelle nodded her head. Suddenly she yawned stretching her long arms over her head and arching her back like a cat.

"I think we should change the subject." She said laying down amongst all of the pillows, her hair haloing her face

"What do you want talk about?" He said smiling at her

"Whatever you want to talk about. "If you don't want to sleep in your clothes, there's pajamas in that closet over there, she said pointing.

Simon got up and went the bathroom that was connected into the room. While he changed into the flannel bottoms and white T-shirt he thought about everything that he had learned that night. He got out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, his hand brushing accidentally across Isabelle's stomach. He snatched it back quickly, mumbling apologies, not wanting her to think he was some kind of ass-hole who was going to be nice and then have sex with her. She rolled over so he was pressed against the pillows with her with her over him. "Simon she said, shut up." he nodded, she smiled and kissed him. He was shocked but kissed her back. It wasn't anything hot and steamy; it was short and sweet. She rolled off of him. "Now, she said, go to sleep we'll talk in the morning"

"Good night, Isabelle." he said. She just nodded, turning on her side.

Simon woke up early because he had to leave. He looked over at Isabelle and smiled, he had fun last night and was sorry he had to go, so he left a note: _Isabelle, I had to leave because of band stuff, but I'll try to be back tonight.- Simon : ) _and left shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**Where did all of you come from? I never expected to get this many views or favorites or follows. I hope you are all liking my story and feel free to give me suggestions or anything. But guys I want reviews. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know it could be longer, but I'm really tired. I have alot written, I just need to type it. Also I gave up half way through the lemon. Sorry guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added me to your favorites or follows.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. :'(**

* * *

Magnus P.O.V.-

"We can't send Magnus in!" Jordan was saying to Luke and Maia.

"Jordan, calm down." Luke said his demeanor calm and collected as always. Jordan was opening his mouth when Jace and Alec walked into the room Magnus' heart started to pound in his chests as Alec, his dark hair wind blown. Magnus knew Alec liked him, Alec knew too but was to afraid to fess up.

"Honestly, Jordan. I could hear you from a block away!" Magnus heard Jace say.

Maia spoke up then, obviously eager to ease some of the tension forming in the room.

"Jordan we don't even know if we need people to go in yet." Magnus thanked Maia before turning to her, still fuming, boyfriend.

"Explain to me, dear Jordan, why I couldn't be sent in if needed?"

Jordan looked at a loss if words for a moment before saying "You would attract to much attention." Alec looked at the other boy. "Despite what Magnus usually wears, he said indicating the purple skinny jeans and bright green top Magnus was currently wearing, we have all seen that he takes his job very seriously. And he could do just fine being sent in."

Magnus shot him a grateful look. "And as we all know I am one magical bastard!"

"Isn't that what you call your cat?" Jace asked, walking into the room with a sandwich in his hands.

"Jace you just ate!" Alec exclaimed.

"Your point?"

Luke tried to get everybody under control then.

"Jace, Alec, tell us what you found tonight. Everyone else shut up!" Everybody stopped talking then. Jordan and Maia sat down in the love seat and Jace and Alec sat down the sofa and Magnus joined them. Jace talked first.

"We saw five girls and...one of them was Isabelle." There was a shocked silence. They all knew who Isabelle was. She was the reason Jace and Alec were here. She was one of the many girls Raphael had gotten to. _Oh my Hell_, Magnus thought.

" Are you sure it was her?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we are positive." Alec said.

"Okay, tell us what else you saw."

" We found out that they auction the girls off and Alec got an idea, in a few nights we're going to wait until the last minute to bid on Isabelle and one other girl and we are going to try and talk to them. To see if we can learn anything. Jordan spoke up, he seemed to be in a spiteful mood tonight. "Please, Jace you wouldn't get any talking done." He scoffed. Jace seemed to snap, he turned to Jordan his golden eyes filled with malice. _Well shit, _Magnus thought, _this is gonna be good. _From the looks on Maia's, Luke's, and Alec's faces they were all thinking the same thing.

Maia P.O.V.-

There was something off about Jordan tonight. He had been taking too many late nights on this case and it was showing tonight. She had found a ring box in his dresser at their apartment a few weeks ago and had been very excited, now if she was being honest she was a bit scared of her boyfriend. He was usually calm and collected, but lately he had been acting like someone had pissed in his Cornflakes. Jace had gone fairly quiet after Jordan made his comment. Luke had gotten up and left. _Great, that means an early morning tomorrow. _Maia thought.

Jace turned on Jordan and basically exploded into a tyrant of screaming.

" DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A CHILD?! HONESTLY, DO YOU JUST LIKE TO CRITICIZE PEOPLE? BECAUSE, JORDAN KYLE, IF YOU DONT STOP YOUR FUCKING SHIT I SWEAR TO THE ANGEL I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Jordan looked ready to pounce until Maia laid a hand on his arm. "Jord, stop, he's right." He turned on her then. "Why don't you go home with him them?" He shouted.

Maia felt like she had been punched in the stomach. _What? _"Jordan-" she was cut off by him slapping her across the face and walking out of the room. She stood up and heard the door slam and a car start. She was shocked. He never, ever laid a hand on her in a violent manner. She started to cry. Suddenly a pair of arms went around her. It was Magnus, he was whispering in her ear telling her she could stay with him if she wanted and that she would be okay. She hugged him back, thankful for the stability. She stayed like that for a few minutes, aware that Alec and Jace had both left. She let go of Magnus and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Mag, but I just need a ride to the apartment. He might not even be there." She said. "Okay do you want to go now?" Magnus asked, his voice unsure.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

It took 10 minutes to get Maia and Jordan's apartment. Maia thanked Magnus and ran upstairs. When she got to the bedroom, Jordan was on the bed wearing his pajama bottoms. His back to the door. He had his face in his hands. He looked so worn down and tried. Usually he was so full of energy and laughs. But now Maia didn't know what to do to him. Or even how to console him or help him at all. She knew she shouldn't be so concerned about the person who just slapped her, but she was worried for him.

Jordan P.O.V.-

I hit her. I hit her. I hit my Maia. Right across the face! Why?!

These were the thoughts that plagued Jordan. He was disgusted with himself. He had hurt her. _She is never going to talk to me again. I'll never see her again. _"Shit!" he muttered. He has spent too much time up late, without sleep or rest. All of his time being spent on this case. This _accidental _case. It was wearing him down. They wouldn't be on this case if he hadn't stumbled on it while he was working on a drug trafficking case. He had linked the deal to a man named Emil Pangborn. When they looked into it they found he was running an illegal prostitution business. They had worked hard on this case, but this was the first time they could go into the club. Usually a case like this would have been simple, but Emil was through and went to every measure to make sure he wasn't discovered. The more they looked into his dealing the more tangled up the web of lies got.

Eventually they had gotten to the point where they had unraveled everything enough they could go in in person. Jordan heard the door open. He didn't look up at Maia, just kept ignoring her until she was next to him whispering. "Jordan, Jordan, look at me please." He turned his head expecting disgust, fear, hatred. Anything than what he actually saw. Her eyes were filled with love and worry. Jordan was sorry, but he couldn't say that. He didn't express things in words he expressed things better in actions. So he kissed her. Hard, with desperation. She ran her hands up his back, making his skin ignite. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she eagerly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance, before she gave up and let him take over, stroking the inside of her mouth. He ran just hands up under her shirt, making her giggle. "You're beautiful." he murmured. Jordan removed his pajama bottoms and her jeans in a quick movement, leaving them both in their underwear. Maia wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jordan couldn't think clearly. He couldn't _think._ He started to kiss her neck and stopped where her collar bone met her neck. He bit making her moan. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. He put a hand behind her back and removed her bra. She began panting slightly, as she moved her fingers along his back and spine. He placed sweet kisses on her collarbones, trailing downward. He looked up to see if she wanted to stop him, but she had her eyes closed, her head slightly tilted backwards and her lips parted. He took one of her already erect nipples in his mouth , while massaging the other breast, making her moan. He began sucking, licking , nibbling her nipples and twisting them between his fingers, taking great pleasure in hearing her breathing grow faster. She pulled off his boxers and her panties, leaving them pressed up against each other everywhere.

She reached her hand between them and placed his shaft at her entrance as Jordan bucked into her. He supported his weight on his elbows, keeping every inch of their bodies connected. She buried her face in the crook of his neck ,inhaling his scent. Jordan's thrusts were slow, gentle, as if he wanted to prolong the moment. She looked up at his face, only to find him staring at her ,fascinated. She began kissing him , digging her nails in the muscles in his arms. "Jordan, faster please." She whispered. He could only comply. After a while he rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. "Does this mean you're sorry?" she asked.

"I was sorry from the beginning." He said, kissing her lightly, before lying back down. She just burrowed deeper into his chest, making sounds of contentment.

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary was more sore than usual when she woke up. The man wasn't kidding when he said he 'liked to be in control', as soon as she walked into the room he jumped her. He pulled her to the bed whispering how he would make her scream. She turned over and looked at him. He was blonde and tall. He had a large nose and was built broadly, he wasn't attractive, but he wasn't ugly. To say he was moderately attractive was putting it nicely.

She saw him move and groaned internally. She burrowed into his side after looking at the clock. It was 7:00 and he was supposed to leave at 10:00. He pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning, Clary." He said.

"Morning, Michael." She said, smiling seductively. She felt disgusting and dirty. She untangled herself from him and arched her back trying to relive the muscles. The blanket fell off of her exposing her body. She was covered in bruises and bite marks; she chose to ignore them. Michael rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. Out of habit she held his head down. He slid up her body, making her shiver in disgust. He grabbed her breast and started to massage them. "Clary…" he moaned. _I don't like this. I don't like how me makes my name sound dirty. No I've never liked it. All of this is sh-. _She was cut off by Michael grabbing her hips and thrusting into her hard. She bit back a scream of pain. She locked her ankles around his back and rolled her hips. He gave her a look that clearly said 'I am going to make you writhe beneath me.' Michael pulled out of her, making her feel better. Then out of no where his hand was on her clit, slowly rubbing circles. She fought the desire to run out of the room.

She remembered when she was younger she would pretend to be in England. She almost laughed. _Almost._ Michael mumbled something to her. "What was that?" She asked.

"I have you for 3 more hours." He flipped them over so she was on the top. She knew what he wanted her to do, but she wouldn't comply, so he took matters into his own hands. _Oh God, oh God._

* * *

Clary watched Michael leave the room. When he was out and the door was shut behind him she got up and looked for her clothes. When she stood up she winced. "Crap." She muttered. "This is worse that usual. She quickly found her clothes and got dressed. She walked out of the room she was in to go to her own. When she got to her room she showered, washing the sweat off of her body. When she was done, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Gross, _she thought, _life._

Izzy P.O.V.-

Isabelle woke up alone. For a few seconds she thought it was a dream. Then she realized she was still fully clothed. She didn't feel sweaty or dirty. And she wasn't sore. When she got up she noticed a note on the door. She pulled it off and looked at it: _I'll try to come back tonight.- Simon : ) _was written in sloppy handwriting.

Isabelle smiled, a lot. That was a fun night. Then she remembered she had kissed him. She didn't know why, she wasn't the type to give genuine affection out often. Sure he was sweet, but why did she do it. She pulled her coat and her shoes on and ran to her room. She quickly jumped in the shower washing her hair and body, letting the scalding water run down her body in rivulets. All of her thoughts were muddy and unclear. She was turning off the water when a clear thought pierced her mind. What if Simon was still who Clary considered her best friend. That would mean Isabelle was losing the only person in her life that she truly cared about.

It's funny I just so happened to get Clary's old best friend.

She got out of the shower and dressed in a blue tank top and black cigarette pants. She went to her vanity and did her makeup. Even thought they weren't going anywhere she felt odd without it on. She jumped on her bed. She looked over at the clock, it was 9:26. Still half an hour before Clary got back. Isabelle decided she would go over in an hour. She grabbed her remote and turned on the T.V., there was nothing to watch.

She decided to watch _Project Runway. _For an hour she was a silent judge of the people on the show. She turned and looked at her clock. She got up and walked to Clary's room, which was down the hall. Isabelle wasn't sure what she was going to say. When she walked in Clary was on the bed wearing a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. She looked up when Isabelle walked in. "Hey, Iz."

"Hey, Clary." Isabelle said, sitting on the bed next to Clary. "How was your night?"

"Weird." Clary said. "How was yours?"

"Insightful." Isabelle said for lack of a better word.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember Simon Lewis?"

"Simon why would you ask if I reme- OH MY GOD! YOU GOT SIMON! What, how, wait, what?!" Clary screeched.

"Yes, I did, but we didn't do anything, just talked." They both sat, not knowing what to say next. They suddenly both looked at each other. "Free day." They both said.

* * *

**Again sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but if you guys review it will give me motivation to update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's really, really short, but I promise the next chapter will be super long. It will also be up before Monday.**

**To the Guest who was confused on the plan they made. It's clarified in this chapter. Again thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Jace's P.O.V.-

"Last night was interesting." Luke said to his team. Jace couldn't help but agree. Jordan and Maia were acting all couply this morning and after their escapade last night, he could only imagine what they had done. Luke had called them all at 5:30 and told them to be at Taki's by 6:00, so they could finish what they had started the night before.

"Alec, Magnus said, will you tell us what you were last night?"

"Yeah. We were going to go into Pandemonium and bid on Isabelle and another girl and talk to them. Jace realized something. They never called them anything, but 'the girls'. He looked at Luke, who was nodding. "You two, he said, pointing to Jace and Alec, are going in tonight." The table erupted in chatter. "Luke, Jordan said, you can't send them in already. It's too soon."

"Two years it too soon? Jordan, tell me two years is too soon when life isn't so damn short." He looked out the window and his phone rang. Luke picked it up. "Yes, Jocelyn. Okay, give me an hour. I'll be home. Yes, okay, love you too, goodbye." Jace chuckled. Jocelyn was Luke's wife. "Like I was saying, Luke said, you're going in tonight."

"Okay, fine, but what do we ask them? How do we tell them what we're doing without getting ratted out by them?" Alec asked.

"Ask them how they got there. If they are forced to do anything than what we know about. Ask if they are mistreated or abused. And before you tell them anything make sure you know they aren't loyal to the owner." Luke replied. Jace chose that moment to talk.

"What makes you think that they're loyal?"

"I don't know that they're loyal or not. For all I know they could have developed Stockholm's Syndrome or something." Luke said.

Jace leaned back in his seat, a sigh escaping his lips. Maia smirked. "What girls are you going to talk to?" She asked. Jace and Alec turned towards each other and had one of those silent conversations that only people incredibly close can seem to have. Jace nodded at Alec and turned back to face everyone else. "Alec will talk to Isabelle and I will talk to the short red-head." He said.

"Small red-head?" Magnus asked, raising a sparkly eyebrow. Jace couldn't even answer the question. He had focused too much on Magnus's shirt. Magnus was wearing a neon blue shirt with bedazzled sleeves and pockets. That wasn't the bad thing though. The shirt had a picture of Jace and Alec, with the caption 'YOU CAN DO IT BOYS!' in bright green and pink lettering. "Do you like it?" Magnus asked. "I made it last night." Alec looked over and his eyes bugged out. The other three busted out in hysterics.

Luke was the first to calm down, as always. "Okay, okay, okay. Hey ADD applicants! Calm yourselves, you're acting like 12 year olds. Stop. Stop!" Luke said, his voice growing serious. They all tried to stop. Their voices were stilled, but their bodies were still racked with silent tremors. Luke started to talk again. "You will both do what you have been told to. No more. No less. Understood?" They both nodded at him.

Luke stood up and threw a signed check on the table. "Put your breakfast tab on that. I have to go home." There was a chorus of goodbyes. After Luke left they all sat in awkward silence for a moment. "What do we do if someone outbids us?" Alec asked, in a conversational manner.

"If someone outbid us they'd have to be one rich son-of-a-bitch." Jace said, smirking. Jace got a waitress to come over and take their order. An older woman with dark brown hair with silver streaks and green eyes came over. "What would you like?" She asked. They all ordered different things. Jace ordered pancakes, just to annoy Alec. When the waitress walked away Alec punched Jace in the arm. "Asshole." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Jace said, in a singsong voice.

"You were meant to!" Alec said, mimicking Jace's tone.

"Is there something that I'm missing here?" Magnus asked.

"Besides fashion sense, nothing. Alec just doesn't like me getting pancakes!" Jace said.

"My fashion sense is amazing and I have more of it than you four combined and multiplied by 1,000,000,000." Magnus said dramatically.

Maia and Jordan were acting all cuddly again. Soon the waitress came back with their food. Jordan and Maia were kissing and giggling and laughing again. Jace and Magnus chose the same moment to speak. "What kind of sex did you two have last night?" Jace asked, while Magnus said "You two are too perfect for each other!" Maia blushed bright red and Jordan and Alec face palmed. They all continued to joke around until they were all finished with their breakfast. "Can we get a bill over here?!" Jace shouted. The older woman started to walk over, but a girl with black hair stopped her and walked over to their table. She gave Jace the bill and a phone number. He looked at her and smiled, he took the bill and gave her back the number. "Not a chance sweetheart." He said. Alec raised his eyebrows at Jace, but Jace just shrugged. His mind was filled with red and green.

Alec P.O.V-

Alec was _not _a morning person. So Luke calling early morning meetings didn't sit well with him. He was overjoyed when they got to go home. Jace and he walked outside and got in Jace's car. He didn't think that they would be putting the plan into action this soon, but in less than half an hour they had everything planned and ready to go.

"Do you think that Izzy will remember me?" Alec asked.

"Well, you were her favorite brother. I mean she hated me half the time and she ran away before Max turned 3." Jace said, starting the car. Alec sighed.

"But she was so crazed when we saw her last and it was almost 7 years ago."

"I think that she will remember you just fine." Jace said his expression softening. Alec just nodded. He was caught up in his own thoughts, he was scared for his sister and the other girls who were trapped there with her. He was worried that somehow things would get messed up. _What if that girl isn't Isabelle. Maybe she's just a girl who looks _remarkably similar_ to her. Okay, that's highly unlikely._ He thought. He shook his head. The worry was making him delusional.

"Are you getting out of the car?" Jace asked, trying not to laugh.

"What? Oh… yeah." Alec said, getting out and walking up the steps to their mansion. Their parents were the ones who paid for everything. They were insanely rich. Their parents were C.E.O.'s of four major corporations. Their mom owned Aeropostale and their dad co-owned Ferrari car company with some Italian guy. A few years ago their parents had bought them this house and let them move out of the house they lived in with Max. Their parents weren't just rich. They were _powerful._

When they walked inside the cleaning lady, Anna, was there, shooting lustful glances at Jace. She was only a year older than them and Alec was positive Jace had used her, not giving consideration to how she might feel about it. Jace smiled at her and Alec glared at him, mumbling under his breath. Jace needed a girlfriend. He needed to stop having one night stands with every pretty girl he saw.

Jace walked to the kitchen and Alec followed.

"Jace, I swear if you mess up I will hide under your bed and slit your throat while you sleep." Alec threatened.

"That's a confidence booster." Jace said.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. I'm just worried one of us will screw up somehow or that Iz won't remember me."

Jace laughed. "Alec, you need to get over yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec asked indignantly.

"You always get pissy when you're tired." Jace inquired.

"Don't change the subject!"

"You should go to bed."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"No I'm serious. We're going to have a late night, go to bed." Alec walked up the stairs and heard Jace say something about not being a little girl about the whole thing. Alec just walked to his room and sprawled out on his big bed. He turned on his T.V. and put on _Hannibal._ He put his face in his hands. He _was _worried Jace would say or do something to throw off everything they had worked on the last two years. Jace hid things and used women to get through them. However he didn't go out last night. He had gone straight to bed.

Alec turned and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. He got up and opened his door. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR 14 HOURS?!" He yelled out into the house. He waited for a response. "SLEEP!" is what he heard. "FOR 14 FUCKING HOURS?"

"I don't know! Do _something. _Do _someone,_ for all I care!" Magnus's face flashed across Alec's mind and he blushed bright red. He shut the door and changed into sweats. He liked Magnus, but only a few people knew about him. He went back to his bed and did fall asleep.

* * *

Alec woke up and 5. _Did I really sleep that long?_ Alec thought. He walked downstairs to find Jace. When he found him he was flirting with Anna again.

Alec walked past Jace and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him down the hall to the library. "Hey, Hey, stop it! What?" Jace said. When they got to the library Alec started to chastise him. "You should stop leading her on. It's clear you don't actually care about her!" Alec said. Jace raised an eyebrow. "You like her."

"I don't like Anna, I just care about what other people might be feeling at the expense of my reckless brother."

Hurt flashed across Jace's features, but he asked again. "So you do like her?"

"No, Jace, I _do not _like the slut we call a cleaning lady!" Jace held his hands up in surrender. Alec changed the subject, eager to get rid of Jace's accusing glances. "I think that we should go a little bit early to the club tonight."

"Okay, why?"

"Just to be safe."

"You're probably right."

* * *

Standing in front of Pandemonium Alec realized just how nervous he actually was. He looked over at Jace. "You ready?" He asked.

Jace looked at him. "Alec, Jace said, I was born ready." Alec pushed open the doors and walked in, Jace on his heels.

Alec was searching through the crowd for Jace. When he found him he about screamed. "Jace, someone outbid me at last minute. He signed the paper as they were taking them away. What do I do?"

"Go home I guess. I'll call you when I need a ride. I don't know what else to do." Alec walked out of the door thinking, _Oh, my God. Isabelle._

* * *

**Again I know it's short. I will make the next chapter extra long, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was going to be longer, but apparently I have family coming over and I have to socialize. I wanted it to be longer, because I have tons of the story written. I'll update on Thursday. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I just really want to.**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.-

Isabelle and Clary had had a good day. They had gotten to go out into the town, albeit with some guards pretending to be their boyfriends to make sure they didn't try to run off. They had gone shopping and ended up buying more than they should have. Isabelle did anyway, she bought twelve shirts, eight pairs of shoes, eleven pairs of pants, and about a million other things. No matter what Clary said she couldn't get Iz to stop. Clary bought two t-shirts and some books.

Now pulling on a dress for tonight all of the good feelings from earlier were gone. The good thing was that they only had to work in the club for two hours. _At least Emil takes good care of us. _Clary thought. She had fantasized getting free so many times before, but now she had accepted she probably wouldn't get free. "Five minutes!" Called Helen from the bathroom.

Clary finished putting her hair into a bun on the top of her head and put on her shoes. All five of the girls walked down to the club area and went into the room where the people were. When they walked onto the stage and all of the men cheered, their drinks sloshing all over. "Pigs." Clary muttered. Kaelie shot her a dirty look and Clary glared back. They went to the spot assigned for them and the bright stage lights focused on them. "How are you doing tonight?" Kaelie shouted. Clary rolled her eyes and looked over to Isabelle who had started dancing. _Well I should get this over with. _Clary thought.

* * *

Two hours later Clary was in the dressing room. She showered in five minutes and went to her vanity to wait for the paper to come. Izzy came to sit with her.

"Simon said he would be back tonight. Do you think he will be?" Isabelle asked.

"He was always loyal to a fault when we were smaller, so if he said he would come back it's more than likely he will be." Clary said, looking at her friend. Isabelle looked happy about that.

"You're so lucky you have curly hair." Isabelle said randomly. Clary looked at the red strands.

"Thank you, I guess?" Clary said.

"When I was little I wanted curly hair." Isabelle said. Clary had known that, but didn't say anything, just laughed. There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice said "Can I come in?" One of them said yes and the door opened. One of the bouncers walked in. Clary looked over and saw that it was Aaron. He was the son of Emil and the only bouncer who was nice or polite to any of the girls. "I got your papers." He said, setting them on the table by the door. "So, bye." He walked out of the room and the girls got up to grab their papers.

When Clary picked hers up she was slightly confused. Kaelie looked pleased and Helen and Aline just walked over to their vanities and started to put on makeup. Isabelle looked hers over and started to smile.

"Simon?" Clary asked.

"Simon!" Isabelle said, she held her paper to Clary. '_More than last night.'_

"I think that may be my fault." Clary said laughing. Isabelle walked away and Clary looked back to her paper. In neat handwriting it said: _I don't care, just don't be a slut. _Clary was confused. If the guy didn't want a slut why would he be here? Clary put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She put her hair into a ponytail and put eyeliner and mascara on. She looked at her clock. She still had an hour before she even had to go to the room where the person was waiting for her. _I'm done. This is weird. _She thought.

She went to her own room and laid on her bed. Clary pulled out one of her new books and started to read until she had to go. When she opened the door she saw a man who reminded her of a lion. He looked at her and an odd expression passed over his face. _He bid on me. _She thought. _He can't judge me. _His face went back to normal and he said "My name is Jace and I'm going to help you get out of here. Clary did something she hadn't in years. She cried.

* * *

Isabelle P.O.V.-

Isabelle was ecstatic. For the second night in almost 7 years, she wasn't being forced to have sex with a man she didn't know. Isabelle had worn a red spangled top and black cigarette pants. When she got to the room Simon was sitting on the bed again.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, Isabelle." Simon said, looking awkward.

"I didn't think you would come back, to be honest."

"But I told you I would." He said looking slightly hurt.

"Simon, as glad as I was to meet you and have you back tonight, I have been lied to and deceived my whole life. My dad cheated on my mom. I was raped. I was kidnapped and forced into prostitution for God's sake! Do you really think that a person I had just met is a person I will put all of my trust into? I have trusted three people in my life and I haven't seen two of them in seven years." She said, her voice growing louder with each word. She walked to the bed and sat next to the geeky boy.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about.

She thought for a moment. "Your band." She said.

"Um, okay, I guess. There are four people in it. Me and my friends, Eric, Matt, and Kirk. When we started it was honestly just to try and get a girlfriend. We didn't even play music, we just did it so we could say that we were in a band." Isabelle laughed at that. "Did it work?" She asked.

"No." Simon said. They both laughed at that. When they were starting to stop Isabelle heard something that sounded like sobbing.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No, what was it?"

"Just listen." She said. Both of them sat in silence, but heard nothing.

"Maybe you just imagined it." Simon said. Isabelle wasn't so sure, but she sat back and told Simon to go on. "When we were about 18 we decided to actually start playing music. We started to get gigs and the next thing we know we're on T.V. and playing in huge arenas and I have a billion teenage girls asking me to have their children on Twitter. And I'm pretty sure they're all like twelve."

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! Do you reject every single one of them, crushing their young dreams?"

"Yes what choice do I have? I could be taken to jail for like undermining a minor or something!"

"Really, that's what you're worried about?"

"I don't want to be some kind of creeper. And I don't want to have their children, I don't even know them!"

"You're so awkward."

"And what keyed that off?" He asked, sarcastically. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked him.

"I'm going to change." Isabelle nodded and let him go. She was thinking to her self while he was gone. _He's what I wanted in a boyfriend when I was younger. _She quickly scolded herself, though. _But you can't have a boyfriend here, so stop thinking like that. _She hadn't noticed that he was in the bathroom doorway staring at her. "What?" She asked. He walked over. "I don't know."

"Okay, what don't you know?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just I bid _literally _last minute, because I showed up late. And there were so many names under mine and I thought that, if you weren't here you wouldn't have time for a guy like me. And I was… I was glad you were here. But as soon as that crossed my mind I realized how fucked up an selfish that was, and I almost didn't come."

"But you told me you would." Isabelle said, realizing how loyal of a person Simon really was.

He sighed. "So I did." Isabelle was touched.

"Simon, I can't see the world, but I know it's ugly. I know that there need to be more people like _you._ So before you start beating yourself up for it, look at it from my point of view. You are a good person and people are lucky to know you. So _shut up._" Isabelle wasn't sure why she had ranted like that, but she felt better after she had. Simon mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say Si-" He was kissing her. _Why is he kissing me?_ She thought. Then she realized she didn't care and started to kiss him back. He put his arms on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She pulled back a bit. "Simon, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He said before kissing her again. Isabelle like kissing Simon. He didn't take more than he was giving. He didn't try anything that might make he uncomfortable, but most of all she liked that it felt _right._

* * *

Jace P.O.V.-

When Alec told Jace he had been out bid his heart dropped to his stomach. He didn't know what to tell his brother other than go home. When Alec left a man with brown hair and green eyes approached him.

"Are you Jace Herondale?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Fill this out with what you would like your girl to wear. Any thing particular that you want her to do. Any thing along those lines, really. Also you will have to wait about an hour before your girl comes to the room."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking what girl did you win?" The man said.

"The red-head."

"Oh, Clary. She's a sweetheart." The man said before walking away. Jace felt the unfamiliar clench of jealousy in his stomach. He hadn't even talked to this girl yet she was the source of these unnatural feelings. _You don't know her, why are you so enticed by her? _He asked himself. He decided to dismiss it as pity. He looked at the paper and pulled out a pen. He wrote a quick sentence: _I don't care, just don't be a slut. That'll confuse her. _He thought chuckling. He went to find the man who had talked to him earlier. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on him. He was talking to the girl with the brown hair. She was making quick gestures with her hands and both of them looked worried. He said something to her and she nodded.

Jace walked up to the man to hand him the paper.

"Thanks, I'm Aaron, by the way. I'm one of the people who helps the girls if one of the patrons gets carried away."

"I'm Jace."

"Well, nice meeting you Jace. I gotta go. Bye." _That was weird._ Jace thought. He started to walk away, but heard a "Wait!". _This guy is persistent. _"I forgot to tell you, you'll be in room 5 on the second floor. The staircase is back there." He said pointing to a hallway. Jace just nodded and walked away.

* * *

When Clary walked into the room, she wasn't dolled up. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, yet, for some reason Jace thought she was beautiful. He felt his face soften and tried to stop it, resulting in an odd expression going over his features. She looked offended and raised her eyebrows at him. He didn't' know what to say, so he went straight to the point. "My name is Jace, and I'm going to help you get out of here." If he thought she was going to say anything he was wrong. Instead of talking she started to weep.

Jace didn't know what to do, but wrap her in his arms. He pulled her into his chest to muffle the sounds. He wasn't used to crying women. He always left before they could cry. Or when they started to cry, he gave them some excuse about how they would find someone else then leave. He whispered into her hair. "It's okay. I thought you would be a bit more excited about that piece of news." She clung to him her body racked with sobs. "I didn't think anyone would ever find us." She said, calming down. She pulled herself away from Jace and wiped her eyes. She rubbed her face and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, she said, I'm better now." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Clary." She said.

"I'm Jace. I need to as you some things before I can do anything about your little situation." He said.

She looked at him. "'Little situation'?" she asked. "I've been here for 7 years. I think that qualifies as more than a _little situation._" She said. Jace chuckled. _I like her._ He thought.

"First of all, how did you get here?" Jace asked.

"If we're going to talk all night, I'm going to sit down. I would rather not stand up and have my legs give out." Clary said. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and started to talk again.

"So, he asked, questions?" She nodded at him, signaling him to continue. "When and how did you get here?" He asked her.

"I was taken when I was either eleven or twelve. I think it was closer to twelve."

"What are you guys forced to do, besides, you know, this?" Jace said gesturing to the room around them.

"When we first got here we had to be waitresses and baristas. Then when we turned 15 Emil put us to work in front of the men as strippers. When we turned 16 we were forced to be prostitutes."

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"Nineteen in 3 weeks." She said. Jace looked at her.

"Wait, _we_?" He asked.

"There was a girl named Isabelle that was taken with me." Clary saying that hit Jace in the chest. Hard. He had known it was true, but it still hadn't become reality until that moment. Jace reached over and grabbed a laptop out of the bag he had brought with him. He got on and opened up the police records. "What is your last name?" He asked. "Morgenstern." She said, quickly. He typed in her name and looked over what it said on her.

"This says you've been missing since you were eight. You said you were taken when you were twelve. So either you're lying to me, or you're not telling me something." After that she refused to meet his eyes. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't. She had a look on her face that clearly said it was something she preferred not to talk about. Or even think about. He stood up. "You have to remember, it is _crucial_ that no one knows I was here, okay?" She still wouldn't look at him, but she nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Promise?" She said in a small voice. Jace looked back at her confused. She looked broken.

"Promise." He said.

* * *

**Review? Please?**

**Thank you for following, favoriting, blah,blah,blah.**

**See you Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter. I hate it. I am tired and my head hurts and I HAVE MUD IN MY FUCKING EAR! I am not in the best mood and this sort of reflects that. The only thing that I'm happy with is the Sizzy. Which there seems to be alot of. I really don't like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Alec P.O.V.-

Alec had driven home muttering profanities under his breath. _I can't believe it! That kid, his bid was after the dead line, it shouldn't count!_ Alec thought. Alec was ruined he felt like a failure. When he got to his house, he stormed through the rooms to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to call Luke an tell him what had happened. Luke had simply said to go back tomorrow night. As soon as Luke hang up, Jace called.

"What?!" Alec snapped.

"I need you to pick me up." Jace said, calmly.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because I'm done with what I was doing, genius."

"Fine give me 25 minutes."

* * *

When Alec got back to Pandemonium Jace was standing against the brick wall, looking up at the sky. Alec drove to the spot where Jace was standing and told him to get in.

"How are you?" Jace asked.

Alec started to drive away. "How do you think I'm doing, Jace? I am pissed. I haven't seen my sister in 7 years. And I was close. _So fucking close! _But some kid, who probably hasn't ever even been laid before took that from me." Alec ranted. Jace started to laugh. Laugh of all things. Alec rolled his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Alec, it's one more night. Can't you wait 24 hours?" Jace asked, laughing.

"Jace, I know I can go back, it just makes me mad that I have to wait longer." Jace laughed again.

Alec just kept driving. He left Jace in the car when they got to their house. He stormed up to his room. He sat on his bed and looked down at his phone. _Luke and Jace clearly aren't going to help me. Jordan and Maia are most likely doing who knows what. Who else could I… oh. _Alec looked at his phone and mustered up his courage. He scrolled through his contacts and found Magnus's name.

He waited for Magnus to pick up. And when he did it was different from some things that Alec had heard before.

"Unless you are God Himself or a glitter sales-man, you had better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep!" Magnus said. Alec stifled a laugh.

"Hi, Magnus, this is Alec." He said in a rush of air.

"Ooohhh. Why hello, Alexander. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus asked. Alec wasn't used to being called by his full name and it made him feel like he was in the 18th century the way Magnus phrased things.

"Just to talk. No one else is being very helpful." Alec heard a crash and a loud meow. Magnus didn't talk for a long time. Alec pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it to see if the connection had been lost or if Magnus just couldn't do anything. He sighed and put his phone down. _Well, _he thought, that _was helpful._

* * *

Alec woke up to his phone ringing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2 a.m. _I swear if this is Luke I am going to stab him with a spork._ He thought. He grabbed his phone and answered. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Helloooo, Alexander! This is Magnus!"

"Magnus, why are you calling me at this unholy hour?" Alec asked, his voice rasping.

"To talk, because that's what you wanted to do." Magnus said, happily.

"Magnus, that was 4 hours ago! Why are you calling now?"

"Because four hours ago I couldn't talk. Now, four hours later, I can talk."

"Okay, I was just going to talk about how I didn't get to talk to Isabelle tonight. No one else was being helpful, so I figured I would try to see if I could talk to you." Alec said. He expected to get the same answer he had been getting all night, but Magnus was being helpful.

"Alec, it's been a long time since you've seen your sister, and I understand that you want to see her. But the world isn't a wish making factory. You're going to go back. You don't need me to tell you that. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. Maybe it's for the better that you didn't get to go into see Isabelle tonight. Maybe it's just another day in Hell for her, but whatever it is, you and Jace are going to fix it. So stop acting like a four year old girl and grow a pair!" Magnus said.

It was times like these when Alec could imagine Magnus being a thousand years old. That is until he told him to grow a pair. That kind of ruined the whole thing. But Alec was still thankful that Magnus was able to tell him that. He thanked Magnus and hung up. He didn't want to talk any longer. He laid back on his bed and let Magnus's words sink in. He knew Magnus was right, but it didn't do anything to numb the aching in Alec's chest.

Simon P.O.V.-

Simon didn't know what he was doing. He didn't kiss people, people didn't kiss him. When he went to kiss Isabelle it was like something had taken control of his body. His mind was telling his body to stop, but he couldn't control it. _She's going to push me off. _He thought, worriedly. _She's going to tell me to never come back. That's it I've ruined everything. And I was starting to like her. Crap! What am I doing? _

Simon was scared that he would get thrown out. So when Isabelle kissed him back he was on cloud 9. She pulled back a bit and looked at him. "Simon, what are you doing?" She asked him. He answered honestly, because he didn't know what he was doing. He just knew that he like this girl. He kissed her again and he felt her smile against his lips.

She deepened the kiss and she wrapped her hands around his neck tighter. He was ecstatic. Simon didn't know what to think. He just sat there and let Isabelle do what she wanted. She ran her hands up under his shirt and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pulled her mouth away from his and just laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Simon, she said, I want to sleep."

"Okay." He said. He kept standing there, until she smirked and pulled him to the bed. He laid down next to her and she curled into his side. He didn't know what to do… again. _I feel like a 12 year old._ He thought. He relaxed and smiled. _This could be nice, _he thought falling asleep.

When Simon woke up Isabelle was still asleep. He left her another note and left. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Simon shut the door behind him, his eyes lingering on Isabelle's figure. He turned away and walked out of the building. But no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.-

Clary had went to her own room when Jace left and had taken three hours to fall asleep. She wasn't about to trust a person she had just met. Much less tell him why her police records didn't match the story she was telling him. She wanted to believe that he could get them out of there, but she didn't know if she could. She also wanted to tell Izzy, but she knew not to. She had made a promise and she intended to keep it.

* * *

Clary spent most of her day alone, so that she could wallow in self-pity and despair. When Isabelle talked to her she told her that she felt sick. Clary should have been happy, but instead she was looking on the downside of things.

When Aaron came in with the papers Clary grabbed hers quickly and her shoulders sagged in relief. Jace had come. She put on some jeans and a tank top, not bothering with her makeup. She went to her room and waited until she could go to Jace and talk. She decided she would tell him what had sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Hey, Clary."

"Hi, Jace. You know how you asked me to tell you why your police records didn't line up with what I told you?" He nodded. "I'm going to tell you."

"Go on with it." He said smirking.

"When I turned six my dad and my brother started to abuse me. My brother would tie my mother down and make her watch him rape me. He would always stop, but my dad worse. He had this house in the middle of nowhere and he had closets full of clothes and make up and shoes. And he would make me wear them. Technically, I was a prostitute before I came here. There I was just free." She looked down at her hands and curled her knees to her chest.

"There's more that that isn't there?" Jace asked. She nodded and kept talking.

"When I was eight I ran away, because I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hurt anymore. At first I went to my parent's friend Luke's house. I told him what happened and he believed me. I stayed at his house for 3 days before my dad came there. He went on a rampage. He was screaming that he knew I was here and that if I didn't come out he would cut Luke. Luke ran to where I was and he told me to get out. I ran and I didn't look back." Clary was crying. This was the first time in forever that she had told anyone any of this. "When I was 11 I met a girl named Isabelle. She ran away, because some freak did things to her. She stayed with me because she wanted a friend. We stayed together until we were 12. We were sleeping on a bench in a park. I remember that we were curled up together and all of the sudden something went over my head and I blacked out. Next thing I know we were here in this Hell hole."

Jace looked at her. He pulled his laptop out and started to type. "Can I ask you what your dad's name is?" He asked.

"His name is Valentine Morgenstern." Clary said, trying to compose herself. She saw Jace's expression change. "What?" she asked

"He was taken to jail, after you disappeared. And the other inmates killed him when they found out what he was there for." Jace looked at her, his expression one of worry. Like he thought she would care. A normal person would have felt some sort of remorse of sadness, but for the first time Clary felt happy. She felt incredible. She knew it was wrong, but she also didn't care. The monster who made her childhood miserable was gone. _But what about Jon? _She thought.

* * *

Guess who's P.O.V.-

"Oh this is bad. This is _really, really _bad!'

* * *

**Again I am really sorry this chapter wasn't that great. I deserve hate. Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, or follows! **

**I will see you all on Tuesday or Wednesday. Hopefully it'll be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know what to say really. Things will be said at the bottom. And most of you guessed the Mystery P.O.V. right. I mean it wasn't ****_that_**** hard, was it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I just fantasize.**

* * *

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace and Alec had taken different cars to the club in case some thing happened again. They had both stood by the table that held the papers all night. Luke hadn't answered any of their calls and hadn't called any of them.

Jace had fought not looking at Clary, but in the end he had snuck glances at her. He wanted to rip all of the girls off of the stage and run out of the front door, but that would most likely cause unwanted attention, so he withheld.

Jace looked back at Clary and realized that she had noticed him. He made eye contact with her and she faltered for a moment before righting herself again. _So she knows I'm here. _He thought.

Clary didn't look at Jace again and that pissed him off. Severely.

Jace wasn't fazed by what Clary was telling him. In his line of work he saw everything from domestic abuse to drug dealings, but it was still hard for him to fathom someone doing that to their 6 year old daughter.

Clary stopped talking. Jace looked over at her and urged her to go on. He could feel his mouth pulled up into a smirk. When she finished her story he pulled his computer out.

"What was your dad's name?" He asked.

"Valentine Morgenstern." She said through clenched teeth. Jace quickly put his name into the system and read what was said about him.

Arrested on numerous rape charges, domestic violence, attempted murder, drug dealings, ect.

Jace read more. _Was murdered by inmates. Cause: All inmates said, when questioned, that he was 'a disgusting rat who didn't deserve to live.' _Part of Jace was glad that the inmates had killed Valentine. But another part was angry that he wouldn't be able to kill the dirty bitch himself.

He looked at Clary who was staring at the ceiling. He told her what happened and saw three expressions pass over her face: Confusion, joy, and finally worry. She met his eyes.

"Can you search another name for me?" She asked, biting her lip, in a way that made Jace uncomfortable.

"Sure," he said, "What name?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern." Clary's eyes sparkled with malice.

"Is that your brother's name?" Jace asked, typing. She nodded. He clicked enter and nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. "There aren't any records on his name." Jace said.

Clary's head snapped to the side. "What do you mean there 'aren't any records'?" She asked in a tone that made Antarctica look like a beach on a hot day.

"I mean there isn't anything under that name. I thought that was fairly self explanatory." Jace mocked.

"How can there not be any records? I mean he did the same things to me that Valentine did. How do they not have _anything_?"

I won't know what to do if she starts crying again,

he thought, _this could be a problem. _She grabbed the laptop from his lap. "Maybe you're spelling his name wrong?" She suggested, her face saying she didn't believe it. That she just needed something to hope for right now. She typed and slumped against the head board. "It didn't work." She said. She sounded defeated.

Jace took back his computer and went back to Valentine's page. He was just skimming when a name stood out. _Lucian Graymark. _Jace read the paragraph. _Graymark was attacked by Morgenstern for reasons still not known. He sustained multiple cuts to his face and arms, broken ribs and a cracked skull. _Things seemed to click into place in Jace's mind. Why Luke worked so hard. Why whenever they got a case that involved a girl, Luke was always wanting to know the name before anything else happened. And why he had a scar running from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, that he refused to tell anyone about.

"You're the reason Luke wants to fix this so badly. When ever we get a case involving a teenage girl, he goes on psycho overprotective parent mode." Jace was stunned. Clary's disappearance was probably one of the reasons he was so serious. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him.

"Tell him. Tell him that I'm okay. And make him tell my mom he knows her. Please." She asked.

"I will." He said.

Jace stood up and so did Clary. They both walked to the door. He opened the door and turned around to face her. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. He turned around and left, leaving Clary beet red in the door way.

Isabelle P.O.V.-

Clary had given Isabelle the cold shoulder all day and Iz was sick of it. By the time they got their papers Isabelle had stopped talking to Clary.

When they did get the papers, Isabelle's didn't way anything, but the room number. She figured that it was Simon again and put on a formfitting blue tank top and black pants. She did her make up slowly.

When Isabelle did finally look at Clary she had her face in her hands. Her red hair falling around her like a protective veil that would protect her from everything else around her. Clary got up and walked out of the room. Isabelle didn't follow.

Isabelle opened the door, looking forward to seeing Simon again. Within the past few days she had discovered she enjoyed talking to him. When she walked into the room he wasn't on the bed. She felt panic start to bubble in her chest. Then she saw a man with dark hair. She felt relieved before she noticed that this man had a broader and stronger build than Simon. His hair was longer than Simon's and was straight instead of curly. This man was also taller that Simon. He even held himself differently than Simon. Where as Simon liked to stand still hoping no one would notice him. This man seemed to be trying to compact himself into the smallest form possible.

Isabelle was fuming. _Simon promised. _She thought. She was so upset she wasn't about to think logically. The boy turned and Isabelle recognized him. It was a face she thought she would never see again. It was Alec. She gasped and saw his blue eyes light up.

"Alec?" She asked.

He grinned triumphantly. "Hey, Iz." He said.

She threw her arms around him. "Oh my God, Oh my God. Oh my God!" She shrieked.

"It's nice to see you too," He whispered, "I missed you."

"Alec, what are you doing here. How are Mom and Dad? And Jace! And oh my gosh this is amazing how did you fine me or this place. I'm pretty sure Emil has it legalized that Aline is his daughter!" She said. She was firing questions like a gun fires bullets. Fast and often, but she didn't care she had her brother with her.

"Slow down there, Izzy." Alec said. She laughed as she realized that was the same thing she had said to Simon the first night that he was here with her. _Simon. Oh shit! _She thought.

"Alec, was there a person trying really hard to get me?" She asked.

"Yes, it was a kid with glasses and dark hair. Is he who you're talking about?" Alec said.

"Crap." She muttered.

"What?" Alec asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, just go back to my other questions." Isabelle said sitting on the bed. Alec grabbed a chair from the side of the room.

"Well, Mom and Dad are even more filthy rich than they were before you left. They're okay I guess. They still have people looking for you."

Isabelle was warmed by that fact. "What else?" She asked.

"About a year after you disappeared, Mom got pregnant again. It was a boy and they named him Max. He loves manga and comics. He's like a super nerd or something."

"What does he look like?"

Alec pulled a phone out of his pocket an handed it to her. A picture of a boy who looked like a young Alec was displayed. He was grinning broadly and his glasses were askew on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were bright with excitement. His black hair was a mess.

She smiled. "He looks like you." She said. He nodded.

"Jace is okay too. If you were wondering. Isabelle, I'm here for a reason. We are going to get you out of here."

She flipped. At least on the inside. All she could say was "Finally!"

Jonathan P.O.V.-

"I don't remember doing any of this!" Jonathan said, reading his father's journals. He had found the books in a wooden chest that had been buried under a mountain of his mother's painting supplies. He scanned the words and became more and more horrified with each word. _How can I not remember _this? He thought. He had never asked his mother about his father before, because it always made her upset. Now he knew why.

As he read, he understood some things, like why his eyes were black instead of green in his pictures from his youth, for instance. _The drugs that I have given to Jonathan Christopher have given me complete control over him. He has done everything asked of him, even defile his own sister. The drugs have also made his eyes dark. I am not sure if it is just a reaction or if it will be permanent. He also seem emotionless, except for hate. This is a new break through. _He flipped the page. _The new drug allows me to erase memories. Jonathan will have no recollection of the things he has done. _That explained it. How could his father do that. Why did his father do that? It was beyond crazy. Jonathan was sick. He put the book down and retched.

* * *

**So that happened. Okay, first of all, I love all of you! You rock! Second of all, there is a one shot by CharlieHuberHerondale that was really cute. I didn't know she wrote it. It's a Malec one shot and you should check it out. I'll update again on Monday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read the note at the bottom, please.**

**And I'm glad you like the fact that Jonathan completely heartless and crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, and the fact they make us state it is just rubbing salt in the wound.**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary was pissed. She wasn't mad at Isabelle or Emil or any of her other friends, she was mad that a simple kiss on the cheek, from Jace, made her feel like a loves truck 14 year old. _Why are you so embarrassed? You're a stripper for Christ's sake! _She scolded herself, mentally for the thousandth time this morning. She looked at the clock. It was only 8:00. Isabelle should be coming over soon. If she wasn't still mad at Clary, for acting like she did yesterday.

Clary was sick of this. She wanted out of the club and out of this life. She understood that she had to wait until Jace and whoever else knew about them could find a way to get them out, but she wanted to be free. She wanted to go back to her mom. She still didn't know what had happened to Jonathan. If he didn't have any police records, what could have happened to him.

Her mind kept switching from Jace to Jonathan to freedom. She kept blushing and felt like an idiot. She needed Isabelle to come over and soon. Her thoughts were slowly eating her.

The door to her room swung open, revealing a very excited and bouncy Isabelle. She ran into the room, shutting the door and jumped on Clary's bed. As always she came in a flurry of clothes, hair, and words. Lots of words.

"Clary, I know why you acted the way you did! I saw my brother, he said that we could leave. He found us." She slowed down. "Someone found us. They finally _found _us."

"I know, but we shouldn't talk about it." Clary said, quietly.

Isabelle tilted her head to the side, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. She looked kind of confused.

"We can't talk about it because someone could hear, and that would not be the most ideal thing that could happen to us." Clary said.

Isabelle nodded. "Did you know that Jace is my brother? Well, kind of, he's adopted." Isabelle asked. Clary felt the blood rush to her face and she flopped onto her back, bouncing a few times, before the mattress stopped. She groaned.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing." Clary snapped.

"You _like _him!" Isabelle said, squealing like a teenage girl in a cliché movie.

Clary turned so she was laying on her side. "I don't know, what am _I _supposed to know about actually liking someone? And I'm probably just liking him because he's one of the reasons I'm getting out of here." Clary said. She was trying to convince herself that it was true, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, Clary," Isabelle said, "You are in such denial."

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace woke up to his phone ringing again. Yesterday had been a nice break from the unwanted wakeup calls Luke provided all of them. He answered the phone groggily.

"Hello?"

"Jace, get Alec and come to my house in twenty minutes." It was Luke.

"Did you just say come to your house? Why don't we just go to the base building?" Jace asked.

"Because I said come to my house. Be here in 45 minutes." There was a click and Jace hung up. Luke seemed more uptight this morning than he usually was. _Maybe me telling him about Clary will help that. _He had promised Clary he would tell Luke, but he still wasn't sure how to tell him. It didn't seem like going up to him and simply telling him that she was still alive would be the best option.

He started to get ready. When he was dressed he went to get Alec. He knocked on his brother's door and opened it. Alec was laying in his bed, his phone dangling from his hand. He looked at Jace.

"Do we have to go?" He asked, like a small child.

"Yes, we do have to go." Jace said.

"It is five in the freaking morning! What does Luke have against daytime and sunlight and people's sleeping habits?" Alec whined.

"Did you stay up talking to Magnus again?"

Alec blushed. Jace raised an eyebrow and said. "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go, I don't want to be late." Alec made a sound. "You can sleep in the car. Get ready."

* * *

Jace pulled up in front of Luke's big house. It was white and gray with a big wrap around porch and two stories. He woke up Alec and they walked up the steps. Jace rang the doorbell. Luke answered the door and ushered them inside. He took the boys into a large living room. Magnus was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

He looked up as they walked into the room. He waved at Jace and Luke and smiled at Alec, before looking back at his magazine. Jace and Alec both sat down. No one was talking and Jace didn't like it. No talk equaled no room for sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks.

He opened his mouth right as the doorbell rang. He was shocked for a moment. He didn't know he could make that sound, then realized what it actually was. Jordan and Maia walked into the room, arm in arm. Luke walked in after them and started talking business.

"You two have figured things out right?" Luke asked Jace and Alec.

"Yes, we both talked to different people at the club and we figured that Emil has been doing this for about 8 years. The people who have been there longest are Isabelle and Clary." Jace said. He would be serious about this.

"Clary?" Luke asked.

"Luke, can we go somewhere please. I have to tell you something." Jace said. He stood up and followed Luke out of the room. Luke led him into a room with a desk and books. There were bookshelves on every wall and they were filled with everything, from weapons and vases to giant hardbacks and small paperbacks. Jace looked at his boss, still not sure what to say to him.

"Luke, Clary said that you knew her? She said to tell you she's alive." Jace threw out there.

Luke froze. "She's okay?" Jace nodded. They both stood there not sure what to say. Luke was staring into space and Jace had shoved his hands into his front pockets. A feminine voice cut through the air. "Luke, did Jonathan talk to you yesterday? He said he found-" She cut off. A woman with red hair walked into the room. Jace stood frozen, completely unable to move. The woman was an older version of Clary. And then it hit him. Jocelyn was Clary's mom. Which made Luke her step father. _That explains a lot. _ He thought

* * *

**I will not be updating next week. (The 21-26) But I am going to put something short up each night this week. **

**Review. Review. Review the story. I know you want to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys seemed ****_really _****happy with the last chapter, which made me laugh. And now I am going to answer some questions for the Guests.**

**To Alysia: Thank you, and I don't know why, but your comment made me laugh.**

**To the Guest who wanted to know if Jonathan lived with Luke and Jocelyn: it will be explained in this chapter.**

**To the Guest who didn't expect Jocelyn and Luke to get married: I wanted them to be married, so they got married. XD**

**Disclaimer: All of you know the drill.**

* * *

Jocelyn P.O.V.-

Jocelyn was hyperventilating. The news was a shock, and learning that her daughter was alive sucked all of the air out of her lungs. She had given up hope of finding her daughter long ago. She had always felt a bit guilty about it, but now learning that she was at least alive, was like taking a drink of cold water after a week in the desert. She was muttering nonsense and smiling like a fool. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She was ecstatic! This was better than anything else in her life. She started to laugh, loudly. _Oh my God! This is… Oh my fucking God! _She thought. She didn't have anything else to think.

Jace said something.

"What?" Jocelyn asked, she looked at Luke who had a look on his face saying that she would be the one explaining.

"I asked if Jonathan lived with you, and if he does, why? He did the same things Valentine did." Jace asked. He had a closed look on his face, like he was afraid if he let out any emotion something important would get away from him.

"Jonathan doesn't live with us. And this is kind of a long story." She said, she didn't like thinking about the past. It brought up memories that were better buried deep, deep down.

"I have time." Jace said. That was what she was afraid of. She nodded and started to talk.

"I take it that you know what my ex-husband did, so I'll start from there. After Clary ran away, Valentine went to Luke's asking if he knew where Clary had gone. Luke lied, but Valentine knew that he was lying, so he attacked him." She looked at Luke, he wasn't looking at her. She sighed internally. "After that Luke turned him in. And we took Jon too. When we took Jonathan, he didn't remember any of it. He couldn't remember doing these things that he did. No one believed him, of course, so the cops and the detectives hooked him up to a lie detector. And all of his test came back, he wasn't lying. He honestly couldn't remember doing anything, so I forgave him." She stopped again, her mind brought images from the past. The day in the court room when she refused to help Valentine if front of everyone and the smirk on his face being replaced by a look of hurt and betrayal. The way Jonathan's eyes were filled with fear when the police were dragging him from the house, him screaming and crying, because he didn't know what was happening or why.

"Does he live with you?" Jace asked.

"No he lives in an apartment about twenty minutes from here. He comes to help me move my art supplies and load paintings every once in a while." She said. There was a knot in Jocelyn's stomach, like there always was when she thought about those years, that seemed so long ago at times, but at others were so vivid and real, they could have been a day ago.

"You said he found something, though, when you first walked in. Did it have anything to do with this, because you sounded like you were worried." Jace said. This boy was good at his job, that was for sure. She started to choke on her words.

"Jace stop interrogating my wife." Luke reprimanded him.

Jace opening his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by a boy with black hair walking into the room.

"Jace, I'm going to go with Ma-" He started.

"Just give me the keys." Jace said.

"Okay, bye. Bye, Luke. Jocelyn."

"Goodbye, Alec." Jace said. Jocelyn and Luke nodded and waved at him. He left, leaving them all in a silence.

"Tell me what happened with Jonathan and what he found." Jace said. So Jocelyn launched into another long and elaborate story, explaining what a complete monster her first husband really was.

Alec P.O.V.-

After Luke and Jace left, the rest of them sat on the couches and looked at the décor. Magnus picked his magazine again and started to read. Maia curled into Jordan's side after saying good morning to Alec and Magnus and fell asleep. Jordan fell asleep too. Alec knew what they had done, and why they were so tired. _Straight people, _he thought_why can't they control themselves? _

After about twenty minutes he started to get restless. He was tapping his hands and shuffling his feet. Magnus had finished his magazine and was currently bedazzling a shirt with what looked like a small, pink nail gun. Jordan woke Maia up and said something to her. She woke up and they left.

"Should we go after them or something?" Alec asked.

"I wouldn't, I mean, I'm tempted to leave myself. I'm running out of rhinestones." Magnus said dramatically, adding little flourishes with his hands.

They sat for a bit longer.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Magnus announced. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I would, but Jace and I came in the same-" Alec started.

"Then go give him the car keys and come with me." Magnus said, folding the bright purple shirt up and shoving it in a bag with the pink gun. Alec made a split second decision and went to find Jace.

* * *

Magnus's car was actually white and not some bright color like Alec had been expecting. He climbed in the passenger's seat and shut the door. "Where are we going?" He asked when Magnus climbed into the car.

"To get coffee. I am in desperate need of coffee, because Luke, the vampire bastard, refuses to have a meeting at any normal hour of day."

That was one thing that Alec could agree with. He laughed. He was looking forward to this time with Magnus, he was a person who made him feel like there was nothing wrong with the world. And it was simply because he was so happy about everything.

Magnus pulled up to a little building with a sign that said That One Coffee Place. Alec snorted. Magnus turned at looked at him. "This place has the best coffee that you will ever try, so shut up and go inside. Alec obeyed.

Magnus came to their table with two very large cups. He set one down. "Drink." He commanded. Alec took a drink. It burned his tongue, so he blew on it after he swallowed.

"What is it?" He asked Magnus.

"Carmel mocha, and I promise if it is not the best coffee you have ever tasted I will wear absolutely no glitter for a month." Magnus said. Alec could take that offer up.

"Alright, deal." He said. And took another drink, smiling.

* * *

**I will put the rest of their day out in the next chapter, I'm too tired to type anything else tonight.**

**I know you see the box at the bottom. You should leave a message or something. It's called 'Reviewing', you should do it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie you're a dick, because you won't talk to me.**

**Chapter 10! This is kind of a filler, sorry, but I have writer's block! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Now for the Guests!**

**Crazypoptartdude: You have to wait and see how Clary will react. And I wasn't writing when I read your comment, so yes I was writing too slow. **

**Disclaimer: I just had the dawning realization that I don't own TMI, and my heart shattered. :'(**

* * *

**Magnus P.O.V.-**

Alec was turning out to be really fun when he wasn't working. When Magnus pulled up to the little coffee shop Alec got a skeptical look on his face and snorted.

"This place has the best coffee that you will ever try, so shut up and go inside." Magnus said. They walked inside and Alec got a table. Magnus walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Magnus! The usual?" The barista, Brooklyn, asked.

"Hey, Brook, and yes, but I want two, and I want them extra large." Magnus said, using his hands as he talked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you on some sort of caffeine with drawl?" She asked, putting her blonde hair over one shoulder. He turned around and pointed at Alec.

"He's cute!" Brooklyn said, rubbing hand sanitizer on her hand. Magnus nodded, as she started to make the coffee, stirring in caramel syrup and whipped cream before topping it with both of those things. The result was two oversized cups full of hot coffee and an excess of whipped cream and sticky syrup. She always gave Magnus extra toppings. She handed them to him and wished him luck with Alec. He took the cups back to the table. He put one in front of Alec.

"Drink." Magnus said, like he was commanding a bad dog. Alec took a drink and sputtered. He swallowed and took a breath in, Magnus realized he had burnt his mouth with the coffee.

"What is it?" Alec asked, his blue eyes bright.

"Caramel mocha, and I promise if it isn't the best coffee you've ever had. I won't wear glitter for a month." Magnus choked out. _Did I just say that? I think I just said that! _He thought. Alec looked at him and blew on the drink in front of him before taking long drink. He sat for a moment. Magnus was worried he would say that he didn't like it. _My glitter. I just had to give up my glitter, didn't I? Oh dear lord, no! He's going to say he doest like it! _Magnus was slowly dying on the inside. He couldn't go without glitter, no. He refused to do that.

Magnus looked at Alec in horror.

"It's good,", Alec said, "It is actually really good."

"Oh thank heaven!" Magnus cried. "I thought you were going to make me give up my glitter and I would never forgive you!"

"I wouldn't make you give up your glitter. Ever." Alec said.

Magnus felt warm all over. Maybe he could get to Alec, he just needed some time.

* * *

**Isabelle P.O.V.-**

Isabelle had realized that Clary was a complete idiot. Completely oblivious to her own feelings. For the hundredth time Izzy tried to convince Clary she liked Jace, and it wasn't going well.

"Clary, you need to understand you like him!"

"And you need to understand I don't! I don't know what's happening, but I guarantee you that after this is done, he won't pay attention to me. It's clear he only cares about getting this job done."

"Stop lying to yourself, or I swear I will beat you, with your comic books."

Clary didn't respond.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment? God, you are such a seven year old sometimes! What is wrong with you!?" Isabelle said. She was getting upset and knew that Clary was one stubborn bitch, and wouldn't give up anytime soon.

Isabelle laid down next to Clary and turned on the TV. They always turned something no when they weren't talking. The TV, the radio, some old movie. Isabelle liked the sound in the background, she found them reassuring.

She felt bad about Simon. Isabelle wasn't sure what was happening with him since he didn't get her. She didn't know if he felt bad or if he brushed it off. He didn't seem like the type of person that would get over this quickly, though.

"Clary," Isabelle said. Clary turned on her side. Isabelle laughed, and she laughed hard. She laughed until eventually Clary joined in on it

"Why are we laughing, Iz?" Clary asked.

"Because you're pathetic and you're acting like a seven year old. I thought we'd established that already."

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm pathetic, but what would I know about liking anyone? I ran away when boys still had cooties and I'm_ here, _ I don't think that I'm going to be the best with feelings." Clary rambled.

Isabelle softened her voice. "I know Clary, but we could be leaving soon, so get used to it." Clary rolled her eyes and picked up a book. She had stopped talking again, so Isabelle watched TV.

* * *

"There is no way in Hell that I am wearing anything you pick out for me!" Clary said to Isabelle, who was holding out a pair of shoes and a dress.

"Why not? You'd be cute!" Isabelle said, lowering her arm.

"You just want to play matchmaker!" Clary accused. "I will wear what I want, you get absolutely no input."

"Fine, be boring and plain!"

"I will."

Isabelle noticed that the other three girls were staring at them. She ignored them and got dressed. She looked at Clary, who was in jeans and a t-shirt again. _Pathetic. _She thought, smirking.

* * *

**Simon P.O.V.-**

There was a guy with black hair who kept outbidding Simon and he was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't let Isabelle get taken by another person again. It turned out Simon was right, something bad did happen. He had stayed up all night after he had gone home. He couldn't get over the fact that he had failed Izzy.

He wrote his name on the paper and the man came up again. The stranger looked up at him, and asked "Are you Simon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Isabelle likes you. And she was sad she couldn't tell you what happened last night." The person said.

"Okay, but how do you know that?" Simon asked.

The guy smirked. "Because I'm her brother." He said, walking off. Leaving Simon standing with his mouth open in the middle of the club.

* * *

**This was really a filler. **

**And I would love to get to 90 reviews. Nudge, nudge. NUDGE! I'm giving you hints on what I want you to do. Just incase you hadn't noticed.**

**Charlie, you're my best friend, but you're still a bitch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got 20 reviews on that last chapter! Holy shit, I woke up and I had 95 reviews I went to bed with 80!**

**Alysia: You make me laugh so hard!**

**Justme: Thanks for the review anyway I guess. :)**

**The Guest who noticed tfios quote: You're the fourth person to notice it. Well done. **

**Disclaimer: Someday I'll own TMI, but that day is not today.**

* * *

Maia P.O.V.-

"Jordan where are we going?" Maia asked as her boyfriend drug her down the street to Central Park.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jordan replied grinning.

"I'm tired!"

"Not my fault."

Maia blushed and let Jordan take her where he wanted. He had taken her to dinner and now this. They _never _went to the park. They always stayed at the apartment and watched movies, or experimented with food and recipes they had gotten off of the Internet.

Jordan put an arm around her shoulders and lead her to a pond with trees around it. It was almost dark and the sun was setting, casting red and orange and pink across the horizon, over all of the buildings in the distance. She looked at the water, there were ducks swimming and the trees and sunset were reflected in it. _It's pretty. _She thought. Jordan stopped her and sat on a bench by the edge of the water.

"You know I love you right?" Jordan asked, grabbing one of her hands.

"Of course I know you love me. What is this about?" She asked. She was honestly baffled. Jordan pulled his hand out of hers and took something out of his pocket. He knelt on one knee and Maia realized she had forgotten all about the ring she'd found.

"Maia Roberts, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the little black box. There was a ring with a three silver bands with diamonds on them. The bottom band curved like the bottom of a heart. In the middle there was a large diamond completely circled by smaller diamonds.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said, tackling him. She hugged him while they rolled over. He was on top of her, he kissed her quickly and got up pulling her with him. He put the ring on her finger. And she kissed him, deeply, but this wasn't like their normal kisses. This one felt different and she wasn't sure why. She let go of him, and looked at the ring.

"Just wait till Magnus sees it." She said, laughing.

Jonathan P.O.V.-

Jonathan didn't like Jace. It was probably only because Jace was the reason his mother called him at 6:30 in the morning, telling him to come to her house as quickly as he could. After finding his father's books, he hadn't slept well. He had woken up late at night, after having nightmares. What was worse was that they were nightmares of the things his father had made him do.

Jonathan also didn't like Jace because he was completely against the idea of him seeing his sister again.

"Why can't I see my sister?"

"Because she's still in the club!" Jace said, it was clear he was starting to lose his patience.

"So I can see her when she's out, then?" Jon asked.

"I don't know if-" Jace started.

"You can see her, it would probably just be hard for her." Luke said. "We would just have to plan everything very carefully, so she wouldn't have a freak out." Jon took a deep breath. _Okay, okay, everything will be okay. _He thought. He knew that Clary wouldn't be all that happy to see him, but that particular fact was lodging itself in between the parts of his mind that registered 'real' from 'fake' and the part that made him think logically.

"Fine, I can agree to that. Can I go back to my apartment please?"

"He shouldn't be allowed near Clary!" Jace said.

"JACE!" Jocelyn, Luke, and Jonathan shouted.

He slumped further into his chair and crossed his arms like a child. "Fine." He mumbled.

Clary P.O.V.-

"I don't like Jace!" Clary defended herself, yet again.

"You. Do." Isabelle said, picking up a random comic book from the floor.

Clary's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She asked, worried for her own safety.

"Beating you." Isabelle grabbed to book with both hands and started smacking Clary all over the head and face. Izzy jumped on Clary and started to hit her harder. Clary was shrieking and Isabelle was leaving bruises on Clary's arms and stomach. Isabelle got off of Clary, putting the magazine down. Clary sat up and glared at her.

"I hate you so much it hurts." She growled.

"Love you too, bitch."

* * *

Clary was not in denial. She refused to believe that she was in denial, no matter how hard Isabelle tried to convince her, she refused to believe it for even a minute. But if she didn't like Jace, why was there a knot in her stomach and why was her heart pounding so hard she could hear it vibrating in her skull?

_This cannot be happening to me!_

She thought. She stepped into the room, and saw Jace sitting on the bed, with an extremely nervous expression on his face. Like he was going to tell her something he didn't want to. She clenched her fist together and walked up to him.

"Hey." She said, her voice sounding higher than usual.

"Hi." Jace said, he looked upset and defensive.

"Are you okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I have to tell you something. Some_things _actually." He groaned and tipped his head back.

"What?" Clary was getting nervous.

"I'm just going to say this. Luke and your mom are married." Jace spit out.

"What did you just say?" Clary was shocked, she didn't think that her mom would get remarried, especially to Luke. Clary loved Luke, she just didn't know what to think about him being married to her mom.

"Well, your step dad is Luke."

Clary felt her eye twitch and blushed. "Okay what else."

"I don't want to tell you. I'm afraid my heart can't take it."

"Tell me please?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine, your brother isn't quite as evil as you think he is." Jace rushed out. He squeezed his eyes and opened them again.

Clary's lungs seemed to stop working. "I don't think you said the right thing."

"No, I did. I would know, I'm never wrong."

"Explain to me how the brother who raped me, repeatedly, I might add, isn't 'as evil as I think he is'." Clary spat.

"You asked for it."

* * *

"No one, not even my dad, could be that cruel. There isn't a possible way that a single person could be that crazy." Clary said when Jace was done with his story. She was bawling, and she hated it. It made her feel weak and exposed.

Jace had an arm around her shoulder. "I know." He said.

Clary sat there crying, she stopped for long enough to look up at Jace. She wiped her eyes and opened her mouth to say sorry, but there wasn't enough time to say it before Jace's mouth was on hers.

He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her torso. He smelled like sunshine, if sunshine had a smell, and soap. She wasn't quite sure why he had kissed her, but she wasn't bothered by it. He was being gentle, and she didn't blame him. If she were in his shoes she would be too. He tilted her head and her mouth opened, deepening the kiss. He broke off after a minute, to breath. He looked at her and smiled devilishly.

So Jace was her first real kiss. And he had kissed her when her face was red from crying, and after he had seen her have a massive break down. _Maybe I do like him._

Isabelle:1

Clary:0

* * *

**I put the link to Maia's wedding ring on my profile. (It's a really long link) And it's really pretty. I showed it to my friend and her exact words were 'Holy fuck! That ring!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Review! Because I want to know how you felt about it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_TONIGHT IS THE LAST UPDATE FOR A WEEK!_**

* * *

**Hi guys! This is the last update for a week, I will be able to respond to your messages when I wake up, but there isn't any time for me to update tomorrow, sorry. There might be an update on Saturday night.**

**I'm in kind of a Clace mood, and this chapter sort of shows it. :/**

**To prove that I am part vampire to greygirl2358: It is 11:30 and I'm not tired! My body's just adapted to my irregular sleep patterns I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

Jace P.O.V.-

Kissing Clary was easy. Jace liked it. She was moving her lips against his. He pulled back and smiled at her. Her eyes were still red from crying, but it made the green in them clear and bright.

"What was that for?" She asked

"For being you." He said. He knew that the line was horribly cliché, but it seemed to work on women.

"That was _so _cliché. Never say it again. I forbid it." She said, laughing.

"I know, but it works on most women."

"Am I 'most women' now?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows. "What?! Am I not allowed to say stupid, cliché things?"

"I guess." They didn't seem what to know what to say after that. Clary pulled her knees to her chest and bit her lip, in what seemed to be a nervous habit. Jace had noticed she chewed on her bottom lip when she was worried or bored, and he'd only known her for a few days. He looked away.

"So, what is Jonathan like?" Clary asked.

"He wants to meet you. He has green eyes like yours. He's a stubborn bitch like you, too." Jace said.

"He doesn't have green eyes they're black."

"They're green, I assure you. He found some things in your mother's basement that explain everything, and if Luke let's me, I'm going to bring some of it."

"Okay." She nodded. "Is he nice?"

"If your dad hadn't done what he had. Jonathan would have been like any other overprotective older brother that's out there. He wants you to be happy, even though he knows that he's the reason you haven't been happy for a long time."

"I don't know if I can meet him without freaking out, or having flash backs, or something. I do want to see him, I just don't know if I can." She said in a rush. She was biting her lip again and it made Jace uncomfortable. He nodded. He knew she would be apprehensive about seeing Jonathan again.

"I know." He said, because he had no idea what to say to her at this point.

"Do you know how you're going to get us out of here yet?" She asked.

"No, because we keep running into things when we get together for a meeting with everyone. Hopefully soon, we'll be able to figure something out though."

"Until you get us out you have to promise to get me every night, even if you don't show up."

"What's up with you and promises?" Jace asked.

"My dad promised to keep me safe and look how that turned out. I want a promise that people are going to keep. And if they break the promise, I will not hesitate to break them." She said in a steely tone.

Jace laughed. "Promise." He said, and kissed her again, enjoying how this one felt opposed to the others he had kissed.

* * *

Jace and Clary talked until they both fell asleep. When he woke up she was curled up under a blanket and was pressed against his chest. Her hair was like a halo around her head. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake her. He wanted to let her sleep, but he had to go. He got off of the bed, making the mattress dip. Clary woke up. She blushed and looked down. She looked back at him, the pink was gone from her cheeks.

She stood up. "Tell Jon I want to meet him, if you see him again, please." She said, she sounded weary about it.

"Okay."

She walked towards the door and Jace followed. He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her again. This one was deeper than the last. She was pressed against the door and had one of her hands curled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Jace was holding her waist and opened her mouth with his. He decided to stop there. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She moved her arms, so that they were around his torso. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his shirt.

He let go of her and gave her another peck on the lips before walking out of the door, leaving her to go where ever she went.

Isabelle P.O.V.-

Alec wasn't the one to show up in her room. Simon was. He was in his normal spot on the bed, close to the edge

"Simon!" She shrieked when she saw him. She ran over and sat next to him. He moved closer. "How did you get here?"

"I met your brother." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, Alec let you have the room that was sweet." She said, she was happy Simon was back, but was a little disappointed that Alec wasn't.

"He told me why I didn't get the room last night, and he said. Well, he said that-"

"What?" She wanted to know what her brother had said.

"Hesadyolkdme."

"What?"

"He said that you like me." Simon said quietly.

"Do you think I don't?"

"I think you just like me because I'm the first person not to have sex with you in a really loooong time." He said, drawing the 'o' out.

Isabelle didn't like emotions. She wasn't comfortable about telling people if she liked them or not. She had boyfriends, but they were toys so to speak. None of them meant anything to her. Simon did.

"I like you."

He looked at his lap. "I don't know what to do now. Just incase you do." He said. She didn't know what to say either. She was out of words. She'd confessed she like him, what else did he want?

"I don't know what to do." _This is something Clary would do. Sit here in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to do something. _Isabelle thought. _I am Isabelle Fucking Lightwood. I take action._

She rolled over so she was straddling him.

His eyes widened behind his glasses. "What are you doing?" He asked, he sounded like a five year old. She smiled at him.

"What I know to do." She said. She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. She put her hands on either side of his head and held him in front of her. He was moving his lips in a rhythm wither hers. He put one hand on her waist and the other behind her head.

Simon was going slow and being gentle, but Isabelle didn't want to be gentle. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She opened her mouth as well as his. He froze and she pulled back smiling. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do." He said sheepishly. She giggled and got off of him.

"Go change and come back." He got off of the bed and went to the dresser in the corner of the room. When he came back he sat on the bed. She pulled the covers out from underneath them and pulled them up around both of their bodies.

"We'll go slow, Simon, because you're as experience as a five year old." He blushed and nodded. She flipped over and put her spine against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Just hold me for now, okay?" Their legs were tangled under the sheets.

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

**I just realized that there was a TON of kissing in that chapter and I feel really awkward for some reason. IDK what else to write, I am completely blocked from any other ideas at the moment. So I will write while I'm camping! If you wanted some ship action there you go!**

**Please Please Please Please review! Review for the last time in a week? How does that sound? I'll respond to them!**

**I love you guys a lot!**

**I really hoped you like it, it was alot of nothing really.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! Oh I missed the Wifi. And I felt really bad about leaving you guys for a week!**

**Crazypoptartdude: Don't you worry your pretty little mind. Things will happen. Shit will go down.**

**Disclaimer: I find this completely unneeded, given you know I don't own TMI.**

* * *

Kaelie P.O.V.-

Isabelle and Clary had been acting strange for a few nights and Kaelie didn't know why. She was bothered that they wouldn't even talk to her or Aline, or Helen. They were constantly alone or with each other. She wondered if Emil had anything to do with it. If he had given them something he hadn't given her she was going to go ballistic. She was the only girl who liked this job, she should get a anything that they got.

She decided that she was going to take matters into her own hands. She went to fine Emil, unsure if he would be in his office or not. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice saying come in. She opened the door and say Emil and his son Aaron. She would have liked to get with Aaron, but he had a wife named Jasmine and a son named Coston. She felt upset every time she saw him, because she knew he would reject her and leave her feeling unwanted.

He glared at his father and walked out of the room without acknowledging her presence. Emil saw Kaelie.

"Kaelie, dear! What do you need. You never come to see me. Neither do the other girls of course, unless Aline needs some more drugs, but what do you want?" He rambled. That was one thing she didn't like about Emil. He talked too much.

"Clary and Isabelle have been acting weird lately. They won't even talk to the other girls. I want to know if you did something and didn't do it to me and the other two. I work harder than these other bitches. If they get something. I. Get. It. Too. Understand?" She said.

"I haven't been giving the girls anything, but I am sure as hell going to look into it. I swear to all things holy-" He cut off. "You can leave now." He grinned wickedly. "And don't worry, I'll find out what's happened. I always do."

Kaelie left feeling satisfied, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something potentially stupid and dangerous.

Alec P.O.V.-

Alec hadn't noticed how tired he was until the fifth time Jace repeated what he had been saying.

"What?" He asked.

"Alec, pay attention this time, or I will go flirt with Anna and this time you won't be able to stop me." Jace said. But the way he said it made Alec doubt that Jace would do that. Jace had come back acting strangely after last night.

"Okay, I'll pay attention. Talk."

"I said that I want to see Izzy."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you could do that. I mean I don't have a problem with it, and I'm sure that she would like to see you…"

"Alec, how late did you stay up last night? You're acting like you've drank tons of coffee, but I know you haven't because you look tired." Jace said, he sounded concerned.

Alec had given the room to Simon last night, but he had gone home and called Magnus. They had talked for a long time. The result was a very tired Alec and a very cranky Jace.

"I stayed up late."

"Go to sleep. We can talk about this later." Jace said, sounding like a parent.

"Okay."

Alec walked up the stairs, past Anna, who was vacuuming. He waved at her and she ignored him. He crawled into bed and felt something hard. He pulled out his phone and swiped the screen. He looked at it and saw the call time still running. He hung up and fell asleep. He needed it. And it was only a matter of time before Jace pounded on his door, or someone called telling him to go somewhere. Which made sense. It was one in the afternoon.

Alec woke up five hours later. He got out of bed feeling much better and more awake. He walked into the kitchen. Jace was in there.

"And the Sleeping Princess awakens!" Jace exclaimed.

"Shut up." Alec grumbled.

"I'm going to bid on Isabelle tonight, so if you wanted to go somewhere you're free to." Jace said, then jumped. "No, you have to bid on Clary!"

Alec was startled by the sudden outburst. "Why?" He asked.

"Just do it. Tell her who you are. She'll probably know, because you're a boy version of Izzy, but still. It wouldn't hurt." Jace was talking fast, faster than normal.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, it was his turn to be concerned now.

"I'm fine, I just think you should bid on Clary, maybe you could talk to her or just bid and leave. Either works really."

Alec opened his mouth to answer. He wasn't very good at reading people. He could, however, read Jace like a book. No matter how closed off his brother could get.

"Oh, Jace. I think you're whipped." Alec mocked. Jace's eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't like it. Too many emotions."

"You're going to turn into a teenage girl, and I'll find a way to record it all! Oh this is going to be great." Alec was laughing. Which is the reason he didn't see that Jace had picked up his phone. He looked at his brother, who was holding the oblong object in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked. Jace's eyes were gleaming, as he dropped the phone down the garbage disposal and turned it on.

"You son of a bitch." Alec said.

"Alec, you're by best friend. You should know not to harass me. Punishment follows." Jace said.

"You are so lucky we're rich." Alec said.

"Like you could have done anything to me."

"Want to bet?" Alec asked, jumping on his brother.

* * *

**It's really short, but I'm tired and I'll update soon. Kind of a filler chapter, it feels weird to write after a week. Give me a day or two and anther update will be up.**

**Review, because I missed you guys, and I know you missed me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crazypoptartdude: I know that the story is going slow. I have where I want it to go in my head, I just don't know how I'm going to get there yet. And as a result the story goes slow. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to get Cassandra Clare to let me own the Mortal Instruments, but it didn't work, so I ate Nutella.**

* * *

Jace P.O.V.-

"It can't be Luke calling!" Jace said, looking at his phone in disbelief.

"Why?" Alec said, putting an icepack on his shoulder. They had wrestled for a long time and Alec had come put with bruises up his arm and a scratch on the side of his face. Jace had a black eye and a big bruise of the back of his right leg.

"Because, it's two in the after noon and that is a_ normal _hour to call someone. He calls people at four thirty in the morning. I swear something happened." Jace said, answering the phone. He could hear Alec laughing.

"Hello?" He asked, expecting Jocelyn or Jonathan to answer back.

"Jace, go to the main building." It was Luke.

"Have you been possessed?"

"Excuse me?!" Luke asked, his voice squeaking.

"You didn't call in the early hours of the morning, I was wondering if something happened to you and we should be concerned." Jace said.

"What, no, no," Luke said, his voice dying out with each word. "Just go to the building. Please. And bring Alec."

"Okay, goodbye, Luke impersonator." Jace heard a groan on the other side of the line and laughed as he hung up.

Jace pulled up in front of the small building that they usually worked in. It had a kitchen and a few bedrooms, and a bathroom but they were all small. The biggest room was the living room, which was where most of their major discussions were held.

"Do you think there's a serial killer in there?" Jace asked.

"No, I just think that Luke realized the world doesn't run on his time table." Alec said, sighing.

"Okay, but if I die, I'm blaming you." Jace said, with complete seriousness. Alec looked at him, with an expression that seemed to be part confusion, annoyance, and anger. Jace jumped out of the car and walked to the front door he pulled it open and almost let out a scream. Because sitting in front of the door was a big, mean...

Duck.

Jace jumped in the air and kicked in surprise. He _was _going to die, and he was going to blame Alec. He ran around as the duck started to flap its wings and quack. He was jumping and kicking and letting out a long, long string of curse words.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. He didn't know why, but ducks were the stuff of nightmares to him. He was hyperventilating and almost crying. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Jace said eyeing the bird with it's green head and brown body. "Nasty little monster." He hissed. Just then Luke walked in laughing.

"You can thank Alec for that." He choked out, through his laughs. Alec walked through the door and picked up the bird (read: DEVIL!) and started to pet it's head.

"Where did you get a Goddamned duck? In NEW YORK?!" Jace growled, backing away from his brother and the bird.

"Magnus knows a guy." Alec said. _Of course he does. _Jace thought.

"Now get rid of it."

"Okay," Alec said. He walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a cage. He placed the duck inside of it and set it down.

Then Luke said something that caught his attention. "We're going to figure out how to get the girls out of Pandemonium."

Jace perked up and sat down in the farthest seat way from the duck. "How are we going to do that?" Jace asked.

"We're figuring it out." Luke said. "We can't just take them all at one time, because that would draw attention, and there are people on the bottom floor of the club until about three in the morning. You guys would have to take one at time, but you wouldn't be able to do that without being caught."

"We could take one at a time in one night, instead of just one per day." Alec said. "Or, we have enough men on our team to bid on a girl and take them."

"I don't think it would be that simple, though." Luke said.

Jace cut in. "We could do it though." The duck quacked and Jace jumped in his seat.

"Jace, you have to consider the possibility that someone might still be in the club, that you didn't see. They would see you and the whole thing would blow up in our faces." Luke said. Alec nodded in agreement.

So they talked for a long time about how they could figure all of this out. Until Jace realized: _This would be easier if we had the rest of our team with us._

Emil P.O.V.-

Emil was looking over the people who had last bid on the girls. He knew that it would be useful to keep files on everything, even when people told him it wasn't. He had gone through files and reports he had all of his guards keep on his girls. He had noticed for the last few nights that Clary and Isabelle had been bid on by the same three people. Isabelle had had a night where she had been bid on by a person with the same last name as her, and that was an automatic red flag. And two nights by a person named Simon. Emil was furious though. He had been so careful so that no one could find him, but apparently he hadn't been careful enough.

He looked over Clary's page, she had been won by the same person for three nights. _Someone finally found out. _He thought, he got an evil smile on his face. _And they're going to regret it. _

* * *

All of the people that worked for him seemed okay with the plan. It wasn't like he hired people with high moral standards to work in his illegal bar/club, that also marketed drugs. All of them except the one he wanted to accept it. Aaron was hard to deal with in these situations, and he wouldn't work at the club, or have anything to do with Emil, if he wasn't being blackmailed into it. Emil looked at the group of men in front of him.

"Do you understand what we're going to do?" He asked them again. They all grunted and nodded, which he assumed meant 'Yes'. He told them they could go, but Aaron stayed. He stalked to his father's desk.

"How are you okay with this?" He spat.

"You're my son, you of all people should know I don't have any regard for human decency." Emil said.

"The worst part is you know that." Aaron said, throwing his hands in the air. His green eyes sparkled with hatred, and for a moment Emil felt remorse, but it passed as quickly as it had come.

"And you know what the worst part is for you? The worst part is that if you tell anyone about what I'm doing here, I have a whole squadron of hit men who are willing to take out that little happy family you've been developing lately." Emil said, smirking. Aaron let out a deep breath through his nose.

"If you hurt Coston or Jasmine, I swear I will kill you and make it look like a bloody accident." He threatened.

"You know, Aaron, the thing is you won't because you take more after your mother that you do me. And that means you have emotions, which is something that left me _long _ago." Emil had reasons for the way he was, and he didn't regret any of them.

* * *

**I will update in two days, I don't have time to type anymore tonight, so that's why it's short.**

**Tell me how you liked it.**

**Step 1: REVIEW THE STORY! Please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It has come to my attention that you don't like Emil. And I don't either, don't worry though, he will die. PAINFULLY! :D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but I do own copies of all of the books, except CoG and CoA.**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.-

"I will _not _say I like Jace." Clary argued.

"Say it or I'll beat you with your books again," Isabelle threatened. "and this time I'll do it with a hard back."

Clary wasn't sure she wanted that. "Okay, I like him, happy?"

"Yes." Isabelle said, leaning against her headboard.

"I don't think Kaelie is happy." Clary said.

"Why? She's always happy." Isabelle said.

"I don't know, she's acting like she's been really pissed off for, like a week."

"Is she on her period?" Isabelle asked, like that was the answer.

"That could be it, but I really don't think that's it." Clary said, looking at her friend.

"It's not the weirdest thing that we've gone through this week." Isabelle said. Clary had to agree with that.

* * *

Clary was walking to the room where she usually sat with Jace. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him after the last night. She wasn't good with emotions. She opened the door and saw a boy with dark hair. He was about her age and reminded her of… Isabelle.

"Alec?" She asked, her voice high pitched. She only knew about him because Isabelle had told her about him.

He jumped, and said. "Oh, yes, I'm Alec, and you are Clary." Clary laughed.

"I'm Clary." She said.

He flushed. "I know, I just don't like talking to people, very much."

"Me neither, but you're Isabelle's brother, so I'm guessing you work with Jace, which means you're helping me get out of this hell hole." Clary said.

"Yeah, we actually figured out how we're going to get you guys out." He said, "Today." He said, looking to a corner in the room.

Clary wanted to jump. _Out. Out. Out. Out. Out. OUT! _She was thinking. "Okay, tell me spill, talk, speak." She said excitedly.

Alec laughed. "In about two nights we are going to bid on all five of the girls that are here and one at a time we're going to sneak you out, one at a time. It won't be that simple clearly, but still, it's better that what we had before." He said.

"What did you have before?" Clary asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Why didn't Jace come tonight?" Clary asked.

Alec grinned. "You like him back, don't you? I see how it is, you two are whipped." He said, with a sly look on his face.

He's just like Izzy. Good god!

She thought. "Answer my question please." She said, not wanting to go into a discussion of whether or not she liked Jace.

"Fine, he wanted to see Izzy."

Clary nodded. That made sense. Izzy _was _his sister. "So, you should probably tell me some horrible things Isabelle did as a child." Clary said.

"After I explain the plan a bit more, you've got a deal." Alec said, grinning just as widely and Clary was.

Isabelle P.O.V.-

Isabelle opened the door to the room, completely expecting a dark haired boy to be waiting for her. What she wasn't expecting, was to have her brother Jace standing in front of the door, in all his goldliness**(A.N- yes gold.) **She stood shocked at him, she wasn't surprised he was here, as much as surprised he looked more cocky than he did when he was 10. She figured that sooner or later he would show up.

"What's up, Iz?" He asked.

"Really, I don't see you for seven years and all I get is a "what's up"? I feel loved." Isabelle said.

"I'm sorry," Jace said, as Isabelle closed the door. "I could have done better than that I suppose."

"You could've, but that aside." She said, throwing her arms around him. "I think you've turned into a bigger asshole than you were than when we were kids. I honestly didn't think that was possible, but clearly it is."

"I am adored by all people." Jace said, cockily.

"Clary included?" Izzy asked, enjoying the way Jace stiffened.

"I'm sure." Jace said, with a strain in his voice.

"You like her." Isabelle said.

"This isn't why I'm here." Jace said.

"Fine, but I'm grilling you later." She said, letting go of him and sitting on the bed. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down.

"We have a plan to get you out of here." Isabelle's heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" She asked, tearing up a bit.

"Yes, and you have to sit here and listen to it, with no distractions." Isabelle nodded and Jace started to talk again. "Alec and I are on a team of sorts and we have enough males to bid on each one of the girls here. In a few nights we're going to bring all of the guys and have them bid on a girl. Then we're going to try to get them out through the bottom floor." Jace said, looking at the ceiling.

"It won't be so easy, I mean the owner has people down there after closing." Isabelle said.

"They leave for fifteen minutes at three in the morning, so we could get you all out, if we tried." Jace said.

"You say 'try' a lot. " Izzy pointed out.

"That's because I don't know if it will work. There's always the possibility that it won't work and we'll all be screwed."

"You're supposed to be reassuring me, and you're doing a shitty job."

"The truth is shitty sometimes." Isabelle sighed and nodded.

"So how's it been the last seven years with out me?" Isabelle asked.

Jace grinned. "Quiet." She smacked him with one of the pillows on the bed.

"Smart ass." She muttered.

Jace P.O.V.-

By the time Jace had told Isabelle everything that had happened to him in the last seven years, it was 2 a.m. He had walked out of the door after giving Isabelle a hug. She muttered a good by or a good night or something to him. He was walking down the flight of stairs when he heard foot steps. He turned around to see a large man with a bag. _Dammit. _He thought before he was knocked out by the chemicals infused into the fabric of the sack that was being pushed over his head.

* * *

**Not sure when I'll update next. Probably soon. Maybe.**

**There are 100+ people reading this, and I'm not expecting all of you to review(even though that would be awesome), but could we get to 160 reviews on this chapter? PLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's only been like three days, put down the pitchforks, people! I'm just kidding, I do realize that you didn't really like the ending of that last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but I will someday. (In my dreams.)**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.-

"Alec seems nice." Clary said to Isabelle.

"He is, he's just kind of awkward," Isabelle said, "He's always been that way, but from how you talk about him it seems like it's gotten worse." Isabelle wasn't really paying attention to Clary. Clary wasn't really paying attention to Isabelle either, though. They were both sitting on Izzy's bed. Clary was reading and Isabelle was painting her toenails.

"I don't think he's that bad. You probably just have to get to know him." Clary said.

"I think that you're right. He wasn't so bad around me." Izzy pointed out.

"You're his sister, dork." Clary said, looking up from her book.

"Shut up, midget." Isabelle countered.

"Watch the tone, or I'll tell everyone about how you ran around naked in the snow when you were eight for eighty bucks." Clary said, smirking.

Isabelle paled. "How do you- Alec!" She growled. "He's in deep shit."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone your secrets. Keep in mind that I have a whole shit load of them now, though." Clary said. She was enjoying the discomfort on her friend's face.

"You are _so-_" Isabelle started, before she was cut off by the door being swung open. One of the men that worked at the club walked in. Clary couldn't remember this one's name.

"You don't have to work tonight. In fact you don't have to work until further notice." He said.

"Why, David?" Isabelle asked. _David is his name. _Clary thought.

"You don't have to work, because the boss said you don't have to work. Don't question it, slut." David snapped.

Isabelle's lips curled into a snarl. "You sure you want to start with me, prick?" She growled, standing up.

"Izzy, it's not worth it." Clary said standing up with Isabelle.

"Yes it is." Isabelle stalked over to the David and looked him in the eyes.

"You're nothing." He said. Clary knew that he was just fanning the flames, for something to do, but she didn't want Isabelle to get in trouble for it.

"And it isn't my fault," Isabelle said, "So get out of the room before you regret it."

"Or what?" David said, he clearly didn't think that Izzy could do anything. Clary knew she could. Isabelle grabbed David's hand and twisted his body so his back was facing her. She pinned his wrist between his shoulder blades. She whispered something in his ear and pushed harder against his back. He probably could have fought her off if she hadn't caught him off guard, but at the moment Izzy had the upper hand.

She let him go and slammed the door. Clary was shaking her head. "You didn't have to do that." She reprimanded.

Isabelle looked at her. "I did. 'Slut' stings, because I wouldn't be this if it weren't for that slime ball Emil. I could've had a life and wouldn't be stuck in this hole, being sold to some rich old man. I could have been so much more than I am, but I can't blame it on Emil, because I'm the one who ran away." She said. Clary looked at her. She wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to say. So she just nodded and sat back down on the bed.

Isabelle sat next to her. "You know us not working means something really bad happened right?" She asked, voicing Clary's fears.

"Yes, and I'm worried about it."

The day was long, without anything to do. It was eight at night and at this time they usually would have been 'working'. Clary had been restless since David had come in and told them not to work. Isabelle hadn't talked much after it either. She had fallen asleep on Clary's bed, and when she woke up, she turned on the T.V., not saying anything.

Clary had reorganized her room, read a book, and waited for something to happen. Anything. She was worried that Emil had found out about Jace and Alec, but she didn't have a way to be sure.

She decided to go visit Helen. She hadn't talked to any of the other girls for about a week. When she knocked on Helen's door, it was opened. Helen looked at Clary before telling her to come in.

"Hey, what's up?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, I just don't have anything to do."

"Neither do I. I would hang out with Aline, but she's acting like a Grade A bitch at the moment."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"No idea."

Clary sat at Helen's desk. "What do you think about not working?" She asked.

"I'm excited, but it makes me feel like something bad happened or something." Helen said.

Clary looked at her. "Me too." _And I'm scared. _She added mentally.

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace's head hurt when he woke up. He was also tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "This is like a scene from a bad movie."

"Tell me about it." A voice said. Jace craned his head. "Alec?"

"Yep, and I've spent the whole time thinking that this is something that would happen in some cliché story or something."

"I have this feeling that we should be a lot more scared than we are." Jace said.

"When are we ever scared?" Alec mused. Jace shrugged. The door swung open. _Another cliché, lovely. _Jace thought.

"I suppose you're here to do away with us then?" Jace asked.

A large man with a bruise around his wrist answered. "Shut up." Jace rolled his eyes as two more men walked in. He recognized one, it was Aaron, the man he'd talked to the first night he'd bid on Clary. The third man who walked in looked like an older version of Aaron. It was Emil. How didn't Jace notice he resemblance?

"You two have caused an issue here at Pandemonium. You know that don't you?" The man asked.

"I figured. I mean we were only trying to shut down your illegal operations." Jace said, innocently.

"You need to _shut up._" The first man said, stressing his point.

"Calm down, David." Aaron said.

"I'm not going to be calm until pretty boy here shuts that mouth of his."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty!" Jace said, tilting his head. Which kind of hurt. He heard Alec stifle a laugh.

Emil glared at both of them and continued. "You can't do that though, because I am going to make sure you don't get to finish the job you were sent here to do then." Emil said.

"Why did you start this place any way?" Alec asked.

"You think that I'm about to tell you my life story? Let me give you a hint: 'Father.'" Emil said. "No, it would a lot better to just kill you, but that's too messy for me to do myself. And I'm making Aaron here grow a back bone, because he knows what will happen if he doesn't." Emil said, a sinister smile creeping onto his face.

"I think you should let me take care of it." David said, cracking his fist. He gestured to Alec. "This one's clearly the little bitch's brother. This would be great."

"She gave you a bruise, man up, pussy!" Aaron barked.

"David, leave." Emil said, walking out of the door. "Aaron, don't forget what you have to do."

Aaron nodded and waited until the door was closed and the other two men walked away. He started to talk. "You two need to trust me. I can help you get out of here." He said.

"Why should we do that?" Jace asked.

"Because, by doing this my wife and child's lives are on the line, but I'm willing to help you because my dad's a prick with no heart." Aaron said.

Jace looked at Alec. Alec shrugged as if to say, we don't have anything else to lose.

"Fine, tell us what you've got."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? If so tell me! Please! **

**I'll update on Wednesday or on Thursday! Goodbye Minions! I mean readers, I meant readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the late update. Me and a friend babysat for my sister and I didn't have time to type anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Apparently dreams only count in WilliamLand.**

* * *

Isabelle P.O.V.-

It was the second day that they hadn't had to 'work', and all five of the girls were getting restless. Clary and Izzy knew that it was bad. Aline and Helen just wanted something to do. And Kaelie. Isabelle didn't know what to think of Kaelie. She kept pacing and sitting at her vanity to do makeup, only to take it off again and reapply it minutes later. She had reorganized her closet five times and cleaned the _entire _dressing room. All while the other four watched her.

Isabelle leaned over to Clary. "Um, do you-" She started. Clary cut her off.

"No," She said, "Just no." Isabelle looked at Aline and Helen. Aline had her head on Helen's shoulder and she looked tired and worn down. "Are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm going through withdrawals." Aline said quietly. Clary's head snapped to the side and Kaelie turned around from the wardrobe she was at.

"Don't you have any more drugs?" Clary asked. Aline shook her head. "Why don't you get more?" Clary was clearly starting to get upset.

"I've used more this month than I usually do," Aline said. "I don't want to ask Emil for anymore." She said. Isabelle stood up.

"I'll go ask him for some." Izzy said. Clary stood up and walked out the door with her.

"I can't believe she's going through them again." Clary said, looking at the door with a worried expression on her face.

"I know, but she said she's taken more. We need to get her off of that shit." Izzy said. Clary nodded.

"Do you think Emil found Jace and Alec?" Clary asked.

"Yes." Isabelle had thought about it, and decided that that was the most likely answer to why they didn't have to do everything they usually did. Clary was looking at the ground. "You're worried aren't you?" Isabelle asked.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, but answer my question."

"I'm worried. And I'm pissed off beyond all measure, that when we were about to get out some old man had to come in and ruin it again." Clary said. Isabelle had to laugh. They walked in silence, both afraid to voice anymore thoughts.

Isabelle knocked on Emil's door when they got down stairs. There was a chance that he wouldn't be there, but this time he was. He opened the door and looked down on them, a dark light in his eyes. He put a smile on his face and opened the door wider.

"Girls," he said cheerfully. "What can I do for you today?"

"Aline needs more drugs," Isabelle said, "She ran out." The fake smile Emil had on disappeared. Replaced by a look of worry and shock. Isabelle was surprised. It actually looked like he cared.

"I already gave her what she needed for this month." He said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"She's taken more. Probably because of your stupid auction." Clary snarled. Emil had the decency to look ashamed. For a second at least. Isabelle snorted. Emil gestured for them to follow him, and opened a door that led down a long hallway. _I don't want to follow him down a hallway. _Isabelle thought. Clary looked at Isabelle. "I don't want to follow him down a hallway!" She whispered.

"I don't either, but we have to." Isabelle said back, walking down the hallway after Emil. Clary groaned and followed Isabelle, muttering under her breath. Emil opened a door and Isabelle walked inside. There were shelves of drugs and other things that Isabelle didn't know the use for. She looked at them and wondered how he hadn't been arrested yet. Emil grabbed a small packet and handed it to Clary.

"Make sure that Aline monitors how much she takes. I don't want her running out." Emil said. He ushered them out of the door, back into the hallway.

He led them down the hallway. Aaron was coming out of one of the rooms. She looked inside quickly, and before the door closed completely, she saw a blob of gold. She snapped her eyes to Aaron's. He looked pleased with himself. He smiled and walked the opposite way. _Shit. _

Alec P.O.V.-

Alec didn't trust Aaron completely, but the bastard made it hard not to. He didn't want to trust him, because it seemed too perfect and too easy. Alec was trying, but he couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his head that kept whispering things like 'It's too easy.' or 'He's going to hurt you.', or 'You're going to be one of the people they auction off.' That one was his least favorite.

"I want my phone." Jace complained.

"Feel happy you didn't bring it, Jace. They would have taken it any way, and that would have made everything even worse." Alec said. Aaron had left for a minute to go check something. He wouldn't tell them what it was, which made it hard for Alec to trust him.

"I want it. It's my security blanket, so to speak." Jace said, lolling his head back, so he was looking at the ceiling.

"I know, but you can't have it." Alec said. "And why are you acting like a whiney five year old?" Jace shrugged and put his head back up.

"Do you trust Aaron?" Jace asked.

"Not completely," Alec said, "I want to, but it seems like something that would happen in a story or a movie."

"I thought the same thing."

"He seems like he's honest though. I don't know how he grew up with Emil as a dad, and turned out to be this nice. Even if it is fake." Alec was racking his brain, trying to find out how everything was going to play out. Aaron came back into the room.

"What did you do?" Jace asked.

Aaron smiled. "Nothing that helps get you guys out of here, but it'll cause my Emil some grief." He said.

"What?" Alec and Jace asked at the same time.

"I basically spiked his drink with something that he's allergic to, so he'll be in pain for a little while." Aaron said. "It wasn't important, but I really wanted to be a pain in the ass."

Jace laughed a little. "Well played." Alec couldn't help but smile. Maybe someone who spiked their dad's drink wasn't that bad, but the voice in the back of his head wouldn't shut up. 'TRAP!' it was screaming, but this time Alec ignored it. Or at least he tried to. He was doing a good job until it said 'What if they auction you off?'. _Why is that what I think? _He thought.

Emil P.O.V.-

Emil's skin was red and bumpy. He had drunk a beer, and a little while after his skin started to act up like it did when he had an allergic reaction. His arms were the worst. They stung and itched. It was distracting him from trying to work. He took off his long sleeve shirt, so it wasn't rubbing on the rash. He itched them again. "Dammit!" He said. "I hate rashes."

* * *

**Well, he got a rash. REVIEW!**

**-Williamisn'tmyrealname**


	18. Chapter 18

**The fact that Robin Williams is dead, has shattered me. :'(**

**On another depressing note, I'm starting school on the 20th of this month, so updates are going to become infrequent and probably alot shorter than usual. I'll try to update on Fridays and Saturdays, but things are starting back up and I don't know how well I'm going to be able to juggle everything.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned TMI.**

* * *

Luke P.O.V.-

"They're not at their house, they won't answer their phones, and I have an incredibly strong feeling that Emil has either done something to them, or is planning to do something to them." Magnus rattled on. Luke was only half listening. He had suspected the same thing after Jace and Alec hadn't answered their phones yesterday morning. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but from everything they had learned about the club owner, one thing stuck out to Luke: Emil was thorough and heartless. There was no way in hell he was letting the two men live if he had caught them.

"Luke," Jordan said. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," He lied. Jordan gave him a withering look. "Okay, no."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, there's really only one way to find out. Jace and Alec have been gone for two days almost. We waited that first day, but there isn't reason they would be gone any longer." Jordan said.

"I know, but we can't just charge into Pandemonium and demand to know where they are." Luke said. He wished it were that easy.

"We know that!" Magnus exclaimed. He was pulling on his spiked hair. Different colors protruding from between his fingers. "But we have to do something. _Anything._" He said desperately, his green-yellow eyes filling with worry.

"Why don't you go to the club. Maybe Clary or Isabelle would know something?" Maia suggested.

"Because that could lead to more of them being taken." Jordan said. "We're lost on what to do. And for all we know, Jace and Alec could be dead." Luke's shoulder's sagged. For once he didn't have a plan. He was lost on what to do, and he felt helpless. The only other time he felt like this was when Jocelyn was marrying Valentine.

"I don't know what to do." Luke said. The three people on the couch looked at him. It was like they knew what was happening to him. "Go to the club, Magnus and Jordan, and try to find something out. That is the best I have to offer. This hasn't ever happened."

He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye and looked over. Maia was wearing a diamond ring, and it had caught the light, making small fractured rainbows scatter on the arm of the couch. He looked closer at it, it looked like an engagement ring. Luke heard Magnus make a sound that was a cross between an 'eep', a squeal, and a growl. He looked over.

"When did this get put on your finger?" He asked.

"A couple nights ago." Maia said.

"Were you planning on telling us?"

"Eventually."

Magnus sighed deeply. His eyes still held their desperation, but some of it was replaced by their normal sparkle.

"Can we talk about this later? I mean we have to-" Luke got cut off.

"Quiet, Luke!" Magnus commanded, holding up his hand. "We have to start preparations." Magnus said. Luke looked at Jordan, who was shifting awkwardly in his chair, they shared a look. When Magnus got into something, he wasn't about to stop. Luke would pull him back into reality in a few hours. They all needed a break from this. This would just be Magnus's turn.

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace was hungry and cold. Aaron had snuck in some food for Jace and Alec, but it hadn't been enough to sustain them for long. He lolled his head back. He seemed to be doing that a lot. The ceiling was spackled, so their was shapes and designs. Looking at them was the only way to pass the time, given Alec had gone into silence. He was worried about the girls, especially Clary and Isabelle, because those were the two he knew.

He was glad that he had gotten to see Isabelle before all of the current events had unfolded, but he hated seeing her at the same time. Everything that had happened to her and the other people here was something from a movie. Things like this shouldn't be happening in real life, but they were. He wanted to know what time it was. They hadn't heard any music or loud voices last night, and he didn't know if the walls were just incredibly sound proof, if Emil had cut off service, or he had just gone deaf.

He wanted out of this hell hole. "Alec," Jace said. He knew it probably wouldn't work. For the last few hours, his brother had turned into a mute. Maybe _he _had gone deaf.

"What?" Alec asked. Jace didn't think it would actually work.

"Do you trust Aaron?" Jace asked. Because Jace did trust him, but he knew that it could very easily be a set up of some sort.

"I'm trying." Alec said. "He says that his wife and his kid could be killed if he does this, which I don't doubt would happen, so I want to, but I don't know." Jace nodded. He had been thinking the same thing.

"Things have just been so fucked up lately, I don't even know what to think anymore." Jace said.

"Ditto." A voice said. Jace looked over to see Aaron walking in the door with some granola bars and water bottles in his hands. _Food! _Jace thought.

"And by the way," Aaron said. "Don't doubt you can trust me. I'm probably one of the only people you can trust at the moment."

* * *

**This is sosososossososos short and I hate it for that reason, but there is a wall in front of the part of my brain I get ideas from, so I'm a bit lost.**

**Review if you're sad Robin Williams died. Review if you don't know who Robin Williams was. Review if you liked this chapter. Review if you didn't like this chapter. I don't care why you're reviewing, just leave me a review.**


End file.
